Chuck vs The Moment of Truth
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: A moment of truth happens for Daniel Shaw about his wife's death. Flashbacks concerning Shaw/Eve backstory from his POV. There will be Charah and possibly Ellie giving birth since she's 9 month's pregnant.  This story comes after Chuck vs. The Shake Up.
1. How It All Began

_Chuck vs. The Moment Of Truth_

_Well, here's my new story folks. This story will mainly involve Shaw concerning his past with his late wife Eve. It will center around their first meeting, their parntership, their eventual feelings for one another, and everything in between leading to him finding out the truth of what really happened to her. There will also be some Charah moments because Ellie is 9 months pregnant so she could give birth any moment so that mixed with this story. Anyways, feedback is welcome and appreciated._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**How It All Began**

XXX

**Casa Woodcomb**  
><strong>Echo Park, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 15th, 2010 6:39 p.m.<strong>

Three weeks have past since Shaw revealed to Sarah that his wife Evelyn Shaw died as a result of being killed by a Ring agent. Once she informed the rest of the team of what she learned it ultimately shed new light on to the mindset of their esteemed team leader concerning his mission to take down The Ring once and for all. However, they didn't dwell on it as more important situation at hand needed to be attended to.

The situation at hand didn't involve missions or The Ring for that matter. As a matter of fact, it has been relatively quiet when it came any potential threats to national security or activities concerning the organization that has been a headache for the team for nearly 3 months.

True, it is cause for concern but the down time is considered a welcomed change as they are given the opportunity to focus on a situation that needed attention…Ellie giving birth at any moment. The youngest Bartoski sibling heavily relied on his burly teammate Colonel John Casey to keep a watchful eye on his sister when he left for his honeymoon 3 months ago.

When it comes to his brother-in-law Devon, he knows he is always by her side tending to her every possibly emotional, mental, and physical need but that wasn't why he needed him. To him, he considered the veteran NSA agent calm under extreme pressure and would sorely need his assistance if Elli suddenly went into labor.

As much as his brother-in-law relied on his seemingly awesome well thought out fool proof plan to get to the hospital quickly, Chuck put his reliance in the grizzled government agent to see to it that the fool proof plan be made absolutely fool proof. In his mind, the former nerd herd leader witnessed his awesome brother-in-law freak out several times in the past after Ellie thought she was going into labor only to return later from the hospital experiencing either indigestion or false labor pains.

It wasn't just her and Chuck that would be on a heightened state of alert, as the rest of the gang would be as well. Alex, Morgan, Jayne, Isabel, Rusty, Shannon, and Travis would be at the ready to quickly drop everything in order to be at the hospital once the moment of truth happens for the mother and father-to-be.

In the meantime, the proud parents-to-be are having dinner at their house with Chuck and Sarah. It would only be just the 4 of them as they share family time together. Granted, the married couples Woodcomb and Bartowski have spent an inordinate amount of time together but in Ellie's mind she wouldn't to have one last get together before they are busy taking care of their daughter.

"Are you guys excited?" asked Sarah sitting comfortably on her husband's lap.

"Excited isn't the exactly the word I'm thinking of." replies Ellie resting her hands on her bulging stomach. "Anxious is more like it." she addrf reaching over with her right hand rubbing her husband's right thigh.

As Chuck is sitting there with his beautiful wife on his lap, he can see on her older sister's face the combination of fatigue, frustration, crankiness, anxiousness, and of course every emotion in between concerning her pregnancy. He couldn't even fathom how it felt being pregnant but if it was anything like the movie Junior starring _Arnold_ Schwarzenegger and Danny DeVito then he truly felt her pain he thinks to himself.

He shook his head a bit as a sudden mental images of Devon, Travis, Morgan, himself, and even Casey as expectant fathers popped into his head. The brown haired business man wouldn't last one minute if he were pregnant and neither would Awesome, Travis, or Morgan for that matter knowing his indignation for pain. Chuck knows his best friend and he would want to be completely knocked out when it happens.

A hint of a grin appears on his face when the image of a pregnant Casey comes to his mind. He can only imagine if he went into labor that instead of doing deep breathing expresses he would just continually grunt until he gave birth. However, in this case they would to a c-section for a man and the thought of giving birth the way natural way causes him to grimace just even thinking about it.

His thought's concerning male pregnancy is abruptly ended when his feels himself being shaken by his wife. Chuck peers up at his wife's angelic face expressing a grin.

"What's up babe?"

"Elli has been asking you question sweetie." she said looking into his eyes and gently rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry…" he responded turning his attention from Sarah to his big sister. "…I guess I was zoning out for a second there." added Chuck expressing a sheepish smile.

"What were thinking about bro?" inquired Devon. "I noticed you had a grin on your face."

The question he poses causes Sarah and Ellie to turn their attention to him. As much as he wants to share his thoughts on guy pregnancies he quickly thinks of something else to respond with to his awesome brother-in-law.

"How I'm going to be an awesome uncle to my niece Clara." he firmly stated.

"Yes you are." replied Sarah leaning in gently pressing his lips against her husbands.

Afterwards, the happy couple their attention back to Devon and Ellie who are just smiling at that. They briefly turn to look at each other and then return their attention to the expectant parents.

"What?" wondered Chuck raising his eyebrows.

"So when are you two having kids?" asked the elder Bartowski. "It's never too early to start." Ellie firmly added with a wide smile.

"Yeah guys…" Devon chimed in. "…it's time get the juices flowing."

Chuck eyes widen and eyebrows immediately raise upon hearing that from his brother-in-law. "My juices will be flowing…" he quickly replied. "…when Sarah and I are ready Devon." added the business owner turning his head to face his wife.

His response leads Sarah to lean in one more time to give him a kiss. As the couple continue kissing, the image of the happy couple is suddenly on a computer screen. The computer screen belongs to Daniel Shaw who is sitting behind his desk in his office. He has been monitoring what has been going on at Casa Woodcomb. After a brief moment, he opens his desk drawer taking out the white envelope he took from the lock box containing intel on The Ring.

The Special Agent of the C.I.A., takes out his wife's wedding ring staring at it then turns his eyes to his computer screen where he witnesses Chuck and Sarah happily interacting with their family. It's at that point, Shaw put the wedding ring back in the white envelope setting it on his desk in front of him. He then reaches into his right pants pocket and takes out an item. Afterwards he holds it up at eye level and the item in question is his wedding band.

To him, it has been five years since he was worn it and now after much consideration he decided keep her memory alive. He places the wedding band on the ring finger of his left hand and then flexes it in order to get the familiar feeling back he once had when he wore it. As he twists the wedding band on his ring finger, he turns his eyes to Chuck and Sarah once again. It's at that point, his thoughts turn to his beautiful wife Eve Shaw.

XXX

**C.I.A. Headquarters - DIrector Langston Graham's Office**  
><strong>Washington, D.C.<strong>  
><strong>August 9, 1998 9:39 a.m.<strong>

"Congratulations Agent Shaw on passing your red test." he gruffly said. "Were there any complications?" he added.

Shaw sits across from his boss as calm as can be in front a man who has a reputation for being a hardass back at The Farm. Though he didn't get personally acquainted with the seemingly intimidating figurehead of the C.I.A., he knew friends in the academy who did and he put pretty much put the fear of God into them. His thought's concerning his teaching tactics subside as he responds to his superior.

"No problem sir." firmly replied Shaw. He is dressed in a dark suit, tie, and dress shoes with his identification hanging from his left front pocket. "I eliminated the target as ordered." he added.

"Excellent. Then you are ready." Graham said with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Ready and willing sir." nodded the eager fresh out of the box C.I.A. agent.

"You're first assignment Agent Shaw..." firmly stated Graham eyeing his new agent. "…Rome, Italy. You will be posing as a independently wealthy young ex-patriot. Your jet setting lifestyle and influential associates won't draw attention." he added. "This is where you will be staying."

Graham hands him an open file with several photos of a rather extravagant mansion attached to it. He briefly scans the photo and then turns his attention back to the veteran C.I.A. Director who continues on with what he has to say.

"You will afforded the accoutrements that go with it." stated Graham. "Cars, clothes, and a yearly stipend."

Being a spy has it perks he thinks to himself. As much as he will thoroughly enjoy delving into his new persona as an independently wealthy young ex-patriot with all the amenities at his disposal, he knows that he's there to do a job. True, there is a possibility that he may get caught up in lifestyle he's been given but what a life to get caught up knowing that it's on the government's dime.

In that instance, he wants to smile, but restrains himself from doing so. He doesn't want to give Graham the wrong impression that he's in the spy game just to live like a rich playboy. To him, he's in it to make a difference not just for himself but for the people he cares about likes his friends and family. It those people who he's fighting the good fight for so they can feel absolute safe even without knowing they're in actual danger.

In his mind, all his training has lead up to this moment and he will do it to the best of his ability. He took an oath to protect his country along with all its citizens by any means necessary and do it for the greater the good.

"When do I leave for Rome sir?" inquired Shaw.

"12:00 Hrs." replied the C.I.A. Director.

"I'll make preparations and leave for the airport as soon as possible." he said pushing himself out of his chair.

Shaw is halfway out of his chair when Graham immediately chimes in. "You're not going in alone." he firmly stated.

A look of curiosity appears on his face as he says that. "Sir?" responded Shaw furrowing his eyebrows at his boss sitting across from him behind the desk.

He sits there wondering who will be joining him on his first mission in Rome. Granted, he would rather fly solo on this mission but to have someone as back up or possibly as an assistant is considered very helpful. To him a female agent can certainly complicate things but he is dead set on not mixing business with pleasure. He's heard of agents in the past being killed because they weren't focused because they let their emotions for their partner compromise them.

Whoever he is teamed up with, she'll immediately be apprised of the rules he thinks to himself. His attention is abruptly broken when Graham receives a phone call. He picks it up and after a few seconds he tells his secretary to second him in.

"Agent Shaw…" he said standing up button his suit jacket. Shaw takes the same cue and stands as well. When he does, the door opens behind him to where he turns around seeing a female agent step walk in though the door. "…I would like you to meet your new partner Agent Evelyn Reinhart."

XXX

**Dulles International Airport**  
><strong>Washington D.C.<strong>  
><strong>August 9, 1998 11:35 a.m.<strong>

"Let's lay the ground rules here Reinhart." Shaw firmly stated with exuding an ere of arrogant confidence to his partner sitting across from him. "We are strictly professional is that clear." he emphatically added holding a cup of star bucks coffee in his left hand.

After being introduced to each other a few hours ago, the two headed to the airport. They checked in for their flight, went through the routine of being checked at security, and found the gate where they would depart from. Since they had an hour to kill, they went to a nearby café ordering coffee and since he's a gentlemen he offered to pay for hers to which she obliged at the generous gesture. Once they got it, they found a vacant to sit at with luggage in tow.

"I know the rules Shaw." she replied back crossing her arm with her cup of coffee sitting on the table in front of her. "Agents do not fall in love." added Eve.

"Affirmative." he responded. "Just keep that in mind unless you want to end up dead." he added eyeing the dark haired woman.

As he's sitting there, he can't help but notice the color of her eyes. They are considered to him an absolutely captivating greenish hue to them. In his mind, any guy would most definitely get lost in them if they were remotely interested in establishing a relationship with her. Unfortunately, they would have to contend with her stubbornness and albeit icy outer exterior.

"You don't have to remind me. Besides, you're the one who brought up the subject first." she retorted back picking up her cup of coffee and takes a sip. "I'm just saying." she added shrugging her shoulders.

"What the hell does that supposes to mean?" he quickly responded narrowing his eyes at her.

"It means…" she said leaning forward placing both arms on the table. "…you could end up compromising yourself because you're too focused on me than on the job." added Eve.

Shaw turns rolling his eyes and shaking his head. As he does he makes a quick hissing sound in order to show her absurd that sounds to him. He gives a sideways glance to Reinhart who quirks her right brow at him. The brief silence he gives would soon be broken as he fully faces her in order to respond.

"Please…you're pretty high on yourself aren't you."

"Look, you want to check out my ass now so we can get this over with." she said pursing her lips together with a slight tilt of her head to the right.

_God she's irritating!_ The newly appointed agent of the C.I.A. can clearly tell that they were going to be butting heads. In his mind, he wonders if the man upstairs is punishing for something he did wrong. Granted, he is all for equality in the workplace but in his mind no man should suffer this kind of inhumane torture unless he wants to know what it's like to be married.

"I already checked it out and trust me…" he said crossing his arms tilting his head slightly to the left as if pointing to her ass. "…it's not that impressive." whispered Shaw leaning forward.

In that instance, Eve responds by shaking her head expressing a smile of disbelief. When she does, Shaw finds another thing about her that simply captivates him. The combination of her eyes and smile are truly considered a deadly combo. Damn it he thinks to himself. In that moment, he wonders why he couldn't have a male partner. At least with a male partner you hardly talk to each other and keep to yourself.

"What is wrong with you Shaw?" asked Eve.

Shaw is silent as he leans back in his seat briefly scanning the fairly occupied airport café. He shakes his head in disbelief. "Boy are you a piece of work Reinhart." he said.

"Look, I just want to have a fair shake." she said. "This business is pretty much a boy's club so I have to work twice as hard to have gotten where I am." added the green eyed beauty tapping her finger several times on the table in front of her.

The hard stare he has been sending her softened. He briefly peers down know that he has been an ass to her and she really didn't deserve it. For the most part, he feels a bit threatened by the fact that Agent Evelyn Reinhart is an outstanding agent. She has to be because the percentage of woman who actually make it as agents roughly round out to at least 15%.

He truly had to hand it to his new partner for getting through the Farm because they push a person testing him or her to the limit physically, emotionally, and most definitely mentally. To him, she is truly capable of handling anything that lies ahead of her when it comes to being a spy. Of course, he's not going to say that to her face and instead gives her something to that effect.

"I'm only busting your chops because this business can eat a even the most experienced hardened agent up." he states. "Are you prepared to have this be your whole life?" asked the dark haired agent.

"Are you?" she retorted.

Shaw nods. "Damn right I am." he emphatically stated. His response, causes Eve to express a smile. Damn there's that smile again he thinks to himself. However, he plays it off and speaks up. "What are you smiling about?" asked Shaw.

"Hey, at least we agree on something."

"I guess so." he replied with a tight lipped smile.

Upon saying that, the two agents hear an announcement that their flight to Rome, Italy will be boarding in five minutes. It's at that point, Shaw and Reinhart finish their coffee then head to their gate with luggage in tow.

XXX

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 15th, 2010 7:00 p.m.<strong>

Shaw continues to sit behind his desk fiddling with his wedding band. A hint of a smile appears in the corner of his mouth as he remembers the flight they both shared towards their intended destiation Rome, Italy. They both argued on who would be getting the window seat until they both realized they'd be sitting in first class. It's at that point, they just enjoyed themselves as they experienced first class treatment.

While they enjoyed the comforts of first class, they talked but so much of their personal lives because neither of them wanted to know anything that cause them to be emotionally attached to each other. Instead they focused on their experience at The Farm and what both of them considered the hardest test they faced during their time there because a potential agent can quickly fail in an instant.

When it came to Eve hardest experience she shared with him how it was difficult for her were the field training exercises. She recalls tell him it would be up to her to establish whether or not it was a test scenario or actually real. To her, the mental aspect of the exercises were considered the toughest challenge she faced during her time at The Farm.

The difficulty in being placed in a created alternate reality type setting is trying to figure out how to spot people who were potential recruits, assess their personality, and use their weaknesses, if any, against them in order to convince the individual to spy for the United States. Essentially, she had to learn how to be manipulative and they put as much pressure on her as they possibly can to have her achieve that goal.

It was considered to her something she truly hated at the time. However, his partner at the time told her that she learned to appreciated later as if she was being hazed into a fraternity or sorority. The process she went through would go with little or no sleep at all leaving her exhausted as she worked 24/7. Yet, in spit of that, it made her even more determined to prove to herself that she belonged there.

In his own experience, they want to see how much a potential agent can handle when they're state side combined what you can handle in training determines if he or she can handle what one can handle overseas. One example she shared with him was during her paramilitary training where they made a fake prison camp situation where she wasn't tortured but was put under a tremendous deal of dourest or stress.

The point of the exercise was to see who would break and who wouldn't. Even told him that she came close to breaking because the exercise was considered absolutely grueling in not only in a mental sense, but an emotional sense as well. However, it wasn't so much physically grueling due to the fact she was able to pass the training course aspect in fitness involving running.

To listen to her speak about her experience concerning that particular aspect of her training with respect and admiration for her instructors put a smile on his face. It showed her what she could possibly endure if they were captured overseas to the point where she would have to defend her cover story possibly on a consistent basis. After sharing her difficult experience with him, he shared his with her.

It mainly consisted of his physical skills. He learned anyone who could not pass the army physical fitness test was actually not allowed to do the paramilitary training. Yet, didn't necessarily mean he would get kicked out of the program. Unfortunately if he failed, there was a kind of stigma attached to that, if you were physically unable to do it. He remembers her telling Eve how the instructors made sure that everybody knew it, and so there was a stigma.

He, along with everybody else really worked hard to be able to achieve the physical level that was expected of them. True, he did see a few recruits get cut from the CIA training program after making mistakes during the trade craft aspects of it. He shared with that even the CIA realizes that the physical element, while important personally, isn't really going to have a great impact from your job the trade craft aspect must be passed. Otherwise, you're be cut from the program.

Before the two of them sharing their experiences at The Farm, the nearly 9 Hour flight from Washington D.C. To Rome Italy breezed by. His thoughts concerning the first meeting between him and wife fade. His attention would return to the back to the computer screen where he watches the interaction between his two married subordinates on the screen.

He watches as Chuck sits on the floor massages her right foot while Sarah is behind him massaging his shoulders. After watching for a few more seconds, he punches a few keys on his keyboard turning off the feed to his computer screen. He then reaches opening his desk drawer placing the white envelope back in and then closes it back up. It's at that point, he gently touches his wedding on his ring finger and then get up heading out of his office but before he does shuts off the lights.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I WANTED TO DELVE MORE INTO SHAW'S PAST IN REGARDS TO HIS WIFE. I WANTED TO EXPLORE THE ASPECTS OF THE RELATIONSHIP.<strong>_


	2. Mr and Mrs Fisher

_Chuck vs. The Moment Of Truth_

_Well, this chapter mainly focuses on Shaw and Eve's first mission. I think I'm doing a pretty good job at telling their story even though he's considered the most hated man in the Chuck universe. Anyways, hope you like the read. Feedback is once again welcome. Later peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**Mr. and Mrs. Fisher**

XXX

**Fiorile in Castel Gandolfo**  
><strong>Lazio (Rome), Italy<strong>  
><strong>February 24th, 1999 6:35 p.m.<strong>

Daniel Shaw stands in front of a full length mirror wearing a tuxedo and staring at his own reflection. He purses his lips together tilting his head from side to side as he fiddles with his black bow tie. As he stands there he wonders why the C.I.A. couldn't have at least taught a class on how to tie a bow tie. It should be a prerequisite he thinks to himself narrowing his eyes at the troublesome piece of clothing hanging around his neck.

After a few failed attempts, he finally is able to fashion the meddlesome piece of silk cloth into something closely resembling a bow. He then places his arms at his side stepping back a bit eyeing his handiwork. A few seconds later he reaches up pulling both ends in order to tighten it up. Shaw leans back pursing his lips together once again and lifts his chin turning his head left to right to give another self evaluation.

In that instance, he shrugs his shoulders. "Good enough." he softly muttered to himself.

Shaw then tugs at his shirt collar as the seemingly harmless piece of clothing accessory feels more like a noose around his neck than a bow tie. He tugs at his shirt collar a few more times before he gives up. It's at that point, he reaches down to his left grabbing the invite to Lorenzo Moreau's Dinner party at his mansion and tucks it inside the left pocket of his tuxedo coat.

Once he does, the man who is dressed very dapper reaches down on the night stand next to his bed in order to retrieve three things. The first item is his watch and places it around his left wrist. When its safely secured he reaches down to pick up the second item…wedding ring. He once again reaches down picking up the gold band and sticks on his left ring finger as their cover.

The final thing he retrieves is a Sig Sauer P229 .357 Sig. He clicks a button with his right thumb releasing the clip letting it slide out falling into palm of his left hand. It takes a brief second the agent to see that his ammo clips is full and then slide the clip back into the gun handle inevitably locking it securely quickly hitting it against the palm of his left hand once again.

It doesn't take long for Shaw to slide the handle back readying a bullet in the chamber. Afterwards, he makes sure to click the safety on because Lord knows he doesn't want the embarrassment of being known as the agent who shot himself in the ass before going on a mission. The dark haired man then reaches back tucking his weapon behind him and once it's safely secured he takes a few seconds to adjust/straighten his jacket.

Afterwards, he extends his arms reaching over with his right hand to firmly tug at his left cufflink and then does the same with the right one. When he does, he steps back a few feet with his arms at his side giving himself one more self evaluation that results in him just expressing another shrug of his shoulders.

He then reaches up with both hands giving a quick tug to either side of his coat lapel. In a matters of seconds, he turns around heading out his bedroom door but before he does shuts off his lights. As he walks across the 3rd floor parquet floors of the beautiful 3 story/4 bedroom/4 bath Villa, he makes his way towards his partner's room located across the hallway.

Shaw and Eve decided to take rooms on the opposite ends of the Villa because they were after all agents and it provided a better working relationship between the two of them. The walk towards his partner's bedroom would come to an end when he finally reaches her door. He reaches up with his right hand and knocks on her door 3 times. "Agent Reinhart…" said Shaw. "…you ready?" he added.

While standing there, he sticks his hands in his pocket rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet waiting for a response from her. He wouldn't have to wait long when he hears a muffled response from other side causing him turn his head with his right ear facing her door because he couldn't quite exactly make out what she was saying.

"What did you say?" he said a little bit louder and with more emphasis pressing his ear against the door in order to her.

From behind the door Shaw hears Eve give a much more verbalized response. _"I'll be down in a second_…" stated the female agent. _"_…_wait down stairs_."

In response, Shaw steps back staring at the door in front of him. He shakes his head stepping backwards inevitably turning around in order to head down the spiral stairs. It's not before long that he's walking down them and as he does this he can hear the echo of his footsteps bounce around the walls. It doesn't phase him any because he's lost in thoughts in how women tend to take too long getting ready.

It's considered to him one of the many aspects concerning women that is truly frustrating he thinks to himself as he briefly peers up towards the 3rd floor of the villa. The trek down the stairs would eventually ends. When it does he finds himself pacing and forth in the foyer near the front door. At the same time, he checks the time on his watch. He leans his head back and rolls his eyes silently pleading for his partner to hurry up.

His silent plead would be answers as Shaw suddenly hears a door close shut, then foot steps, and then the familiar echo that he heard when he made his way down the stairs. Shaw stands there in the foyer a few feet away from bottom of the stairs somewhat agitated but his agitation would suddenly subside when he turns around seeing his partners appear standing there holding a small handbag in left hand.

From his point of view, he sees Agent Reinhart in a totally different light with her done up and wearing an off the shoulder evening dress that definitely accentuates her assets. In that brief moment, he's dumbfounded by her beautiful appearance as he notices that her dress matches not the color of her eyes but her bag as well. As much as he wants to say how she looks absolutely stunning he instead he peers down to look at his watch.

"It's about time." he gruffly said to his partner.

"Hey…" she responded walking towards him in all her elegant beauty. "…we're going to a dinner party not a club." added Eve standing in front of her partner hitting him on the right arm with her handbag. "How do I look?"

"Good." he replied. _You look more than good. You look gorgeous_. It's what Shaw would have said if he opened his mouth but that didn't happen. Instead he just gave a simple one word answer trying not to stutter. "Do you have your gun on you?"

"In my purse." she replied.

"Do you have yours and the invitation." she inquired pointing at him with her purse.

He nods. "Can we go now?" said Shaw expressing a bit of agitation.

"Yes." replied Eve flashing a grin towards his impatient partner. "Wait." she added grabbing Shaw's right arm turning him around in order to face her.

"What now?" responded Shaw. In that moment, Eve reaches up with her left hand with her wedding ring on her ring finger sparking under the light. When she does that it causes Shaw to quickly react reaching up to take her hand. The feel of her soft hand on his causes him to briefly forget that's he's an agent but would snap immediately back letting go. "What are you doing?"

"Relax…" said Eve leaning forward a bit. When she does, Shaw can smell the perfume she's wearing and it's truly intoxicating causing to close his eyes for just a mere second. "…I'm just straightening your tie. There, you're ready to go." she added.

"Thank you." he responded turning around stepping towards the door.

Shaw stops for a second and briefly hangs his head. It's at that point he glances back sticking out his right elbow in order to properly escort her out the door. It's the least he could do for being such a jerk to her. Shaw's thoughtful gesture leads him to see her express that beautiful smile of hers and as she does Eve loops her left arm around his inevitably escorting her out the front door.

XXX

**Casa Woodcomb**  
><strong>Echo Park, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 15th, 2010 7:45 p.m.<strong>

'I'm sorry but I have to know…" stated Ellie directing the question to her brother and sister-in-law. "…have you two at least have been talking about kids?" she added looking with curiosity at her baby brother sitting on the floor massaging his wife's foot.

Chuck leans forward inevitably glancing back at Sarah who expresses a tight lipped smile towards him. He then turns around peering up at her older sister with Awesome sitting right next to her waiting for a response. In that moment, he recalls the conversation the two of them previous had at home sitting on the black leather couch on how when the time was right they would make a baby.

However, when it comes to talking about the subject of kids both of them never really discussed it at length. The reason he didn't is because if they did it would become all too real not just for Chuck, but for Sarah as well. Real in the sense, that if the two of them started picking out names for their daughter or son then their imaginations would get the better of them.

His innate fears would build in regards to the safety of "Chuck Jr." or "DeAnna Rose" as he unintentionally put her in a constant state of worry and anxiety. It's not just picking out the names that he wanted to avoid discussing for the time being, but it was also what their kids would look like if they either had a daughter or son. In his mind, imagining their son or daughter's facial features would add more fuel to the fire, so to speak.

True, he's briefly thought about his son having the same scraggily brown hair and brown eyes like his dear old dad. When it comes to having a daughter he imagined her having Sarah's blue eyes and golden blonde hair. Plus, throw in his pension for video games and the possibility of his daughter inheriting his wife's knife throwing abilities you got two awesome kids right there.

However, the one main thing that would weigh on his mind is whether or not his son or daughter is born with an intersect, which is a whole other fear in itself. It's the one aspect of having children he truly fears. To him, he wants his son or daughter to have a normal life because God knows their lives are far from normal and will never be considered normal.

"We have talked about sis." he said glancing back at Sarah once again and then turning his attention back at his sister. "And…"

Sarah chimes in. "And we decided that we're both aren't ready to put both feet into the water just yet." she said peering down at her husband rubbing his shoulder then looking up at her sister-in-law.

"Like a duck." responded Devon.

"Exactly bro…" replied Chuck. "…an awesome example." he added pointing to his brother-in-law. "It many not look like we don't want to discuss it but trust me El, underneath the water we're moving our feet in the right direction at our own pace." he said expressing a grin towards the elder Bartowski.

"Don't take this the wrong way sis…" replied Sarah softening her gaze towards her. "…but Chuck and I aren't like you and Devon." she added.

"What does that mean?" replied Ellie expressing confused disbelief in her eyes. The same look she expresses can be seen on Devon's face as well.

"It's not an insult by no means." he quicky said getting up and sitting on the right arm of the matching love seat chair. "You guys are awesome but us…" stated Chuck motion to his wife sitting beside him. "…we're still a work in progress." added the proud business owner.

"That's understandable little brother." Ellie replied.

"Really?" responded Chuck quirking his right brow.

"Yeah, you just got married and your trying to figure out your own identities as a married couple." she said.

"Yeah, you're right." nodded Chuck as he turns his head peering down at his wife.

To him, his older sister is indeed right he thinks to himself. They are trying to figure out their own identities not just as a married couple, but as a spy married couple as well. In his mind, there are most definitely working through the challenges in both married and spy life. It going to be a tough situation to try to find an equal balance between the two but they will. It's a matter of making adjustments he thinks to himself.

"Listen…" interjected Sarah. "…we just want you two to know that it's going to take time for us to be where you want us to be." she said expressing a grin towards the married couple sitting on the couch. "It just feels like we're being pressured into it."

In response Ellie and Devon immediately shake their heads. "It wasn't are intention at all." Ellie responded expressing regret in voice.

"If it was babe, it wasn't awesome on our part." he added flashing a remorseful grin towards the two.

"We know." replied Chuck. "How about we make a deal here. Let us take our time and…" he said turning to his wife for help.

"And what?" Elli and Devon responded in unison.

"And you get to become our kids Godparents." said Sarah.

"Right." Chuck replied snapping his fingers. "So deal?"

In that moment, Ellie and Devon briefly turn to one another and then turn back to give them their answer. "Deal." they both replied in unison.

"Awesome." said Chuck sliding down scrunching in next to his wife.

"So Sarah…" Ellis said getting the couple's attention once again. "…you said kids. Are you guys thinking about have at least two?" Chuck and Sarah responded by just shaking their head expressing laughter as they lean their head back on the chair their sitting in.

XXX

**Moreau Dinner Party**  
><strong>Lazio (Rome), Italy<strong>  
><strong>February 24th, 1999 9:35 p.m.<strong>

Shaw snags two glasses of wine from a passing waiter one being for him with the other for his cover wife Agent Reinhart. When he hands it to her the two kiss to make their marriage believable for everyone in the room to the point where they amp up the PDA. Beforehand they mingled with the guests to the point where they inevitably introducing themselves as Mr. and Mrs. Fisher to the host of the party Lorenzo Moreau.

The intel they received from Graham several days ago said he would be selling 'sensitive' software and technology with less developed nations. He went on to further state that those particular nations are willing to pay top dollar for the sensitive' software and technology but are denied access because of politics. They were order to retrieve the list of buyers that Moreau would possibly be selling to and no perfect place to do it than at his own dinner party.

As the two stand next to an ice sculpture of a large swan, Shaw leans over softly kissing the nape of Eve's neck. While doing so, he asses the situation with his partner. "Any security behind you?" he asked as he smells her intoxicating perfume once again.

"No." whispered Eve.

In that instance, Shaw turns and stands in front of Eve in order to lean in and softly kiss the nape of her neck on the other side. In doing so, he whispers in her left ear.

"The cameras on the east and west walls criss cross for about two seconds." he stated reaching up gently caressing the side of her left arm.

As much as Shaw is in professional spy mode right now, he can't help but be briefly lost in what he's doing. In the opportunity he's given he's brushes his lips against hers and has kissed the nap of both sides of her neck solidifying their cover as married couple who truly love each other. To him, this would be considered first base and since he's there why not go for second he thinks to himself.

In that instance, Shaw reaches behind her and places his hand near the small of her lower back and then pulls her in close to where there is absolutely no space between the two of them. In fact, if she were any closer she would merge with him into one person. As she kisses the nape of his neck she responds to him.

"That's the blind spot." whispered Eve into his left ear.

Her response leads Shaw to reach up from her lower back placing his left hand behind her neck and pushes her in to passionately kiss her lips. In doing so, he slips his tongue into her mouth to really sell it and to his surprise he slips her into his. As much as he's enjoying the experience, there's a job to do. It's at that point, he separates his lips from hers and reaches down to grab her right hand.

The newly appointed agent turns around expressing a visible smile on his face as he leads his "wife" to a more private setting. When he does, he clearly notices that many of the guests witnessed their public display of affection judging by the sideway glances and the exchange of whispers. In his mind, they did their job to perfection as they "married couple" disappear out of sight.

After a few minutes, the two agents find themselves entering Moreau's office due to the master lock picking skill of one Agent Evelyn Reinhart. After turning on the lights, Shaw stand's guard taking out his weapon that was safely tucked behind him placing at his side in front of the door with the safety off, Eve over rushes to their hosts desk and immediately sits down his chair placing her purse on the desk.

Afterwards, she rummages through his drawers but one drawer in particular is locked leading her to unlock it. She opens it sifting through its contents and as she does she hears her partner's voice from across the room.

"Have you found anything?"

Eve shakes her head. "Nothing." she replied closing the drawer. She then turns to Moreau's Dell computer and luckily for her he didn't log out. The female agent quickly scans through the files on his computer and after a few seconds of coming up empty she stumbles on a folder with the following two words above it: _Potential Buyers_

When she clicks on it, a list of names and the amount of money each buyer is offering Moreau immediately pop up.

"Got it" she softly hollered to her partner at the door."

"Copy it and then let's get out here." he quickly responded.

Eve complies with her partner reaching over opening her purse that reveals her gun inside. She takes out what looks to be lipstick but when she opens the top it's a thumb drive. The dark haired beauty sticks the thumb drive into the USB port and immediately exit's out of the folder. It's at that point, she right clicks copying the folder with the list of buyers inside. It takes a total of 1 minute or so before the file is on her thumb drive.

When Eve is done she quickly the thumb drive back in her purse and before she gets up makes sure everything is exactly where it should be. She locks the unlocked drawer and pops out of Moreau's seat once again making sure his chair is back under his desk. She then joins her partner at the door and taking his lead he slowly and cautiously opens the door with his left land while his gun is at the read in his right.

He quickly scans the area and glances behind him motioning for her partner that it's safe an sound. Before heading out Eve turns off the lights and after closing the door she relocks the door as well. As she does, Shaw hears someone coming causing him to quickly grab and good thing he did because one of Moreau's men appears around the corner doing a perimeter sweep.

Shaw and Eve are passionately making out but then are immediately interrupted by that same associate who by the look on his face has to unfortunately break up the couple.

"Move it along love birds." he ordered pointing behind him. "Sorry, but you can't be here." added the associate.

"Our mistake." replied Shaw holding his right hand up licking his lips while Eve wipes her lips with her left hand. Shaw reaches down grabbing Eve's hand and as they pass the Moreau's associate two grins appear on both their faces as they head back to the dinner party.

XXX

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 15th, 2010 8:01 p.m.<strong>

After leaving his office, Shaw walks up the corridor and steps out into the main area of Castle. When he does, he walks toward the main computer console and as he passes the conference table he spots Casey in his peripheral vision to his right sitting at a computer console. He didn't expect to see down here causing him to wonder why would he be here during this team of night.

"Colonel…" Shaw said. "…what are you doing here?" questioned the team leader.

"Just finishing up some paperwork." grunted Casey.

Shaw know that Casey isn't the type of guy who does small talk. As a matter of fact, he isn't much for talking at all as he is considered the more physical type. In other words, his actions speak louder than words. However, for the past 3 weeks they have been showing a bit more restraint on their part when it come to their attitude towards them after revealing that The Ring was responsible for his wife's death.

"How is your daughter Alex doing?" he asked with a bit of hesitance on his part. "I heard she and Morgan moving in together." added Shaw.

"Yup." he responded. "My daughter told me she loves the moron."

"Mr. Grimes seems like an upstanding individual." he said. "I don't know him personally."

"Be glad you don't Shaw." grumbled the veteran NSA Agent. "He can get under you skin." he added expressing a small hint of a grimace on his face.

"In a good way or a bad way?" asked the leader of Team Chuck crossing his arms.

"Is there really a difference." he grunted once again.

"I guess not." he quickly replied shrugging his shoulders.

In that moment, Shaw wonders if he should ask him what he thinks if Morgan ends up becoming his son-in-law. However, getting to know him on a professional basis and seeing him in action he decided against it because he could very well snap to the point of ripping apart everything in Castle. Instead, he keeps his mouth shut and heads towards the main Castle computer.

"Why are you here Shaw?" asked Casey.

"I'm going over Ring Intel." he responded plopping himself down in the chair turning it around to face the console.

When he does, he suddenly hears his iPhone buzzing in his pocket. He takes it out and as he does Casey glances at him from where he is sitting. Shaw peers down at the screen to see that it from an encrypted line. He presses the accepted button and places it against his ear. "Hello?"

_"Daniel Shaw."_

"Yeah."

_"This is Agent Cross…"_ he said. _"…The Ring Director would like to meet with you."_ added the nefarious agent causing Shaw's eyes to widen.

XXX


	3. What Took You So Long?

_Chuck vs. The Moment Of Truth_

_Well, this chapter focus on what happens after Shaw and Eve's first mission. One of the comments I received concerning the last chapter was that Shaw is slimey for watching Chuck and Sarah in the monitor because they are both agents. I believe it was Chuck vs. Operation where Shaw stood in front of monitor watching Chuck, Sarah, and the rest of the gang. So I took a cue from that. **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading my story so far and please feel free to give feedback. Love it or hate it, it's pretty much feedback.**_

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**What Took You So Long?**

XXX

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 15th, 2010 8:10 p.m.<strong>

Shaw briefly glances back at Casey who is focused on his paperwork. He returns his attention towards the computer terminal in front of him. A slew of thoughts are currently running through his mind as he has his iPhone to right ear.

The two main thought he has rattling in his head is why is an agent of The Ring calling me and for what reason would he have to even want to meet The Ring Director unless it's to bullet right between his eyes.

In his mind, it's a ballsy move on his part to contact him knowing that he can trace his call using the tools available in Castle at his disposal.

To him, Agent Cross is one arrogant son of bitch for even attempting to antagonize an already pissed off man who has blamed them or to be exact the agent personally responsible pulling the trigger and murdering his wife 5 years ago.

"What do you want." he gruffly whispered into his iPhone. He making sure not to raise his voice so not to rouse the big man behind him. Shaw's jaw is tightly clinched, gnashing his teeth, and nostrils flaring as waits for Cross' response.

_"For you to meet with me."_ Cross replied in a deep menacing tone.

The sound of his voice causes Shaw to narrow his eyes and grip the cell phone in his right hand even tighter. He feel the anger rising within him and it takes every in his power to not get up screaming into the phone or throw it across the room breaking it into a million pieces. As much as he wants to he restrains himself from doing so and responds to his request with a question.

"Why…" he inquired. "…what for?" added the calmly defiant team leader.

A brief silence is heard on the other end of the line. For the Shaw the brief silence her hears is seemingly taunting in a way as if daring him to loose his composure and shout into his phone.

The dark haired agent imagines the dirt bag ring agent on the other end of the line truly enjoying toying with him as he expresses a sinister smile in his efforts to accomplish whatever fiendish and heinous mental torture he's pulling on him.

It's not going to work he thinks to himself. He's not going to be goaded into a verbal confrontation that results in him completely losing all semblance of his own sanity.

For him, that all ended when he lost his wife and it took him a while to come to terms that she's no longer a part of his life but still in his heart. Yet, there is a large part of it missing because the actions of an individual who he considers is a coward.

_"The truth."_ replied Agent Cross.

_The truth my ass_. When it comes to the truth and The Ring they don't necessarily go hand in hand Shaw thinks to himself. As a matter of fact the Special Agent of the C.I.A. doesn't take what they consider the truth at face value since they tend to use their brand of truth to spread fear and chaos not just in the United Sates, but all over the world as well. He knows that he's not going to sucked into whatever they have planned.

"Sorry…" Shaw retorted shaking his head slightly. "…whatever you're selling I'm not buying Cross." he emphatically added.

Once again the leader of Team Chuck hears dead silence on the other end of the line. To him, its now a much more pronounced silence that instead of it taunting him it's in a sense slapping him in the face.

The agitation and frustration he feels towards the agent on the other end of the line growing by the second causing him lean on the computer console placing his left hand tightly over his mouth in order to keep himself from swearing.

_"5 years is along time to mourn your wife Eve."_ he calmly stated.

For Shaw, the way he Cross said her name deeply angered him. To even utter her name from his own lips made him want to reach into the phone and grab the Ring Agent by his neck pulling him out from his own phone so he can receive a beating of a lifetime. Granted, if it were possible he would most certainly do it without any hesitation on his part and then some.

"Don't…" he emphatically stated nearly yelling into his phone.

Shaw grips his phone in his right hand placing it way from his ear and briefly glances back at Casey who peers up but returns to his paper work. In that moment, he gets up from his seat turns around with his phone at his side, and heads towards the corridor passing Casey who briefly looks behind him seeing Shaw quickly disappear out of sight. After a few seconds, Shaw is back in his office with his office door closed.

"Listen to me Cross…" he responded in a intense loud whisper. "…don't you ever talk about my wife or so help me God I will kill you." added the pissed off C.I.A. Agent pacing back and forth in front of his desk.

_"Not even to share with you who really killed her."_

Shaw stops dead in his tracks. It takes a moment in what Cross just said to register. When it does, he responds to him. "You're lying." he gruffly stated.

_"Meet me and I will take you personally to The Director himself."_ replied Cross. _"He will enlighten you with the truth."_ he added.

"How do I know I'm not being set up to get shot in the head?" he inquired furrowing his eyebrows.

_"Trust me, you won't."_ he responded.

"I already see a problem because I don't trust you."

_"Are you in or out Shaw?"_ asked the nefarious Ring Agent.

Shaw stands there momentarily silent weighing his options placing his down by his side. He paces back and forth once again thinking to himself it could very well be a set up and end up dead or end quite possibly end up captured and tortured. Either way, he's dead and he would much rather have peace knowing the supposed truth of what happened to his wife 5 years ago.

"Where do we meet?" he firmly stated.

XXX

**Fiorile in Castel Gandolfo**  
><strong>Lazio (Rome), Italy<strong>  
><strong>February 24th, 1999 11:35 p.m.<strong>

The front door of the extravagant Villa opens with Shaw and Eve stepping inside. Shaw's bow tie that was considered a nuisance to him is loosely hanging around his neck but not wearing his tuxedo coat.

His coat is over her partner Eve's shoulder as he offered it to her after leaving Moreau's dinner party because it was a bit nippy outside and she looked a bit chilly.

A noticeable grin expressed on his lips knowing that he accomplished his first mission as a newly appointed agent of the C.I.A. In his mind, the mission is considered a great success and truth be told he couldn't have done it without his partner by his side. They were able to acquire the list of Buyer Moreau would be selling to and not get themselves caught in the process. The two of them make an excellent team he thinks to himself.

After closing the front door, he takes a couple of steps forward into the foyer but then stops. The reason being is he is once again captivated by the sight of his partner standing slightly sideways a few feet away from him at table with a large assortment of flowers on it located in the middle of the foyer.

From his standpoint, he sees her tilting her heads lightly in order to remove from both ears the expensive earrings she's wore for the night.

It's a breathtaking sight indeed for the young man as he watches her places both earrings down next to her purse. Afterwards, she reaches up with her right hand in order to rub the back of her neck.

The mere sight of her closing her eyes as she tilts her head back expressing a soft smile on her lips leaves him momentarily awestruck to the point where he expresses a hint of a smile on his own lips.

It's at that point, he watches as his partner place her right hand on the table and then peer down her leading his gaze to trail down to her hand lifting her dress up. At the same time she does that, she lifts her left leg exposing the calf of her right leg.

In that instance, Shaw can truly see how defined and tone it is telling him that she most definitely worked hard to be an agent, especially when it involved the fitness aspect of it.

He continues to stand there watching Eve arch her back to the left a bit in order to remove her left high heel from her foot and then switch over to the same removing her high heel on her right foot.

In that brief moment, he takes in a satisfying long breathe in through his nose and then slowly exhales getting lost due to the sight of the beautiful creature that stands across from him.

What comes next leaves him absolutely transfixed on her well toned arms as Eve reaches up with both hands towards the back of her head.

She removes the clips from her beautiful dark brunette hair and when she does her beautiful dark locks cascades down like a waterfall hit the top of her shoulder inevitably covering her neck. It leaves him truly breathless to where he didn't realize that he's holding his breathe.

Shaw continued breathing and at the same time he does, Eve turns around to face him causing to quickly lose the grin that formed on his lips. In that instance, he wonders if she saw him grinning but doesn't have time to worry about that as he walks towards with a flat tight lipped expression on his face. When he finally approaches her he gives his partner a quick nod.

"Excellent job partner." he said.

"You too." responded Eve expressing a soft smile turning and then turns around in order to gather the items she placed on the table.

_Damn it!_ Quit doing that he thinks to himself. In his mind, that smile of hers is considered his kryptonite and the more she does it the more he gets weak in the knees. As much as he wants to kiss her right her and now he fights the urge to do so because after all it would be unprofessional.

Plus, it would be a big mistake on his part as it would created a distraction during a mission if they pursued a purely sexual relationship with her.

As much as it would be deeply satisfying giving into his primal animalist urges, he restrains himself from grabbing her, swiping the large floral arrangement to the floor, picking up and sitting her down on the table raving her right there in the foyer.

His thoughts concerning Eve in a sexual nature are abruptly ended when she suddenly turns around to face him as if to ask him a question.

"Is something on your mind Reinhart?" responded Shaw.

"Not really…" replied Eve shaking her head. "…I just wanted to thank you for offering you coat to me. That was sweet of you." she added removing Shaw's tuxedo coat and handing it over to him.

"It's was nothing." he said shrugging his shoulder as he takes his coat from her.

"Don't get me wrong…" she said. "…you can be such an ass sometimes but still I appreciated the gesture." added the female agent.

"No problem." replied Shaw taking his coat with his right hand and swinging sideways it over this shoulder. "Listen, we shoulder probably notify Graham now that we have the buyer's list."

"Ok." nodded Eve taking out the thumb drive from her purse and holding it up in front of her. "Let's go." she said as the two head off to the makeshift command center located in the library/reading room.

XXX

**Fiorile in Castel Gandolfo**  
><strong>Lazio (Rome), Italy<br>February**** 24th, 1999 11: 55 p.m.**

"Outstanding job you two." proudly stated Graham on the screen of Shaw's HP laptop. "We finally can put a face to the list of buyers that Moreau could be selling to." he added

"Thank you sir." replied Shaw standing next to his partner a foot away from his laptop sitting on the table.

"It was a team effort." Eve firmly stated glancing at her partner.

"As we speak, my people are looking over the list of names. Once we establish a where and when the deal will be going down Moreau will be taken down." Graham gruffly stated with a nod towards his two agents.

"Yes sir. We'll take him into custody in the morning." stated Eve.

"Negative Agent Reinhart."

Eve glances at Shaw who does the exact same thing. The two quickly turn their attention back to Graham. "Sir?" questioned Shaw.

"You're job is done. You have a new assignment." replied the grizzled C.I.A. Director.

"Where sir?" wondered Eve.

"Spain, Bilboa to be exact." he said. "A new organization has popped up on our radar." added the veteran figurehead of the C.I.A.

"Who are they?"

"According to the chatter being heard by my people, they're known as The Ring." responded Graham. "You two leave in the morning."

"Yes sir." the two agent responded in Unison.

"Not bad for your first assignment." he said as the monitor shuts off.

Once the monitor shuts off, Shaw and Even head out of the library/reading room heading into the hallway. As they walk side by side back towards the foyer with their belongings in hand, Shaw can't help but notice as he peers down at the floor that her partner is walking barefoot. What he also notices is that his cover wife has painted her toe nails green matching her eyes, dress, and handbag.

He shakes his head a bit silently chuckling to himself at how color coordinated she is. In his eyes, it's truly an endearing quality that is considerably cute and not mention down right adorable.

Yet, he suddenly realizes that the words cute and adorable are not what you call your C.I.A. partner…a dog or a cat maybe but not a government agent who can kill you in no time flat.

After reaching the foyer, the two head up the stairs leading the two of them to hear a more pronounced echo bouncing off the walls as their footsteps hit each stair step. The two eventually reach the top of the stairs standing in the middle of the hallway with their rooms located at the opposite ends.

Before parting ways, Shaw gives his partner a quick nod and then says one final thing before he disappears into his room for the night.

"Good night Mrs. Fisher."

"To you as well Mr. Fisher." she responded with a soft smile. As Shaw turns to head back to his room hears his partner speak up again. "Look Shaw…" replied Eve causing Shaw to turn around to face her. "…we've gotten to know each other on purely professional basis."

"Yeah. What's your point?" he asked.

"I think it's time we at least call each other by our first names. "Evelyn…" she said stepping forward extending her right hand to shake his while cradling her belongings with her left arm.. "…or Eve for short."

Shaw looks at her hand and then peers up at her. As he stands there, he keenly notices the way her head is slightly tightly to the left and the corner of her mouth is raised just gives as if she's figuring out whether or not to smile at him.

Truth be told, he would rather see her smile because it makes his day whenever he wakes up in the morning. Granted, he's never going to tell that to her face because it will completely throw off their partnership.

It's at that point, Shaw reaches out and shakes his partner's hand. "Daniel."

"Well Daniel…" said Eve reaching with her right hand brushing her hair back behind her right ear. "…good night."

_What the hell!_ Is she trying to kill me Shaw thinks to himself. To him, it started with her eyes, then her smile, and now is the way she brushes her back behind her ears. In his mind, it's becoming increasingly harder for him to hate anything about her in order to stay absolutely professional. In that moment, he needed to leave before she does something that sends completely over the edge.

"Good night Eve." he said quickly turning around heading towards his bedroom door.

Shaw doesn't look behind nor does he want to because if he does he'll do something that he'll truly regret. The walk towards his bedroom seems to him as if it's forever but he finally reaches the door and immediately enters shutting the door behind him. He turns on his light throwing his tuxedo cut on a nearby chair and then reaches up pulling his bow ties off from around his next inevitably throwing on the chair as well.

He walks over to the side of his bed standing in front of his nightstand. He reaches behind him retrieving his weapon and places it down on top of it. When he does, Shaw peers up to the sight the mirror with half of his reflection back at him. The dark haired government agent, takes a step to the right and stares directly at his reflection in the mirror. As he does, he takes a deep breathe and starts shaking his head.

"Shit." he softly muttered under his breathe.

In that instance, Shaw turns around flings his bedroom door open not bothering to close it. He marches across the hallway towards Eve's bedroom door. When he finally reaches it, he immediately knocks and then waits. After what seems like an hour or so of waiting, the door opens with her standing there in the doorway still wearing her evening dress. Shaw is about to open his mouth when Eve cuts him off.

"What took you so long." she responded grabbing Shaw by his shirt pulling him into her room immediately shutting the door once inside.

XXX

**Fiorile in Castel Gandolfo**  
><strong>Lazio (Rome), Italy<strong>  
><strong>February 24th, 1999 12: 10 a.m.<strong>

"You know we're breaking the rules." Shaw said in the middle of a passionate kiss with their tongues dancing in each other's mouth.

"I don't care." she said ripping his shirt open exposing his chest while continuing to press his lips against his. Shaw by this time has lost all semblance of though as all the blood is rushing from his head down to other his other head. He suddenly finds himself standing with his back against the foot of her bed. He briefly glances back and then returns his attention back to Eve. "Besides, we're not falling in love."

"We're not?"

"Nope." she responded shaking her head expressing a devilish smile.

"We're just having sex." she stated pushing her partner back on her bad.

Shaw falls back on his bed with his shirt ripped open and immediately lifts himself by his elbows to look at the gorgeous women standing in front of him. In that moment, he intently watches as she seductively turns around and glances behind her silently tell him to unzip her dress. Shaw complies sitting up and reaching for the zipper.

When he has his between his finger, he slowly pulls the zipper down revealing black thong he's doing it, he wants to soak in every bit of the expressing. Afterwards, he sees her exposed lower back causing him to reach out with his right hand into to feel it but he doesn't get the chance to feel it as she turns around to face him.

He sees her right arm holding up her dress as if she's teasing him, which to him is just considered cruel and unusual punishment for any man he thinks to himself. The cruel and unusual punishment would soon be over as Eve releases the hold on her dress as it quickly drops to her feet.

What Shaw sees before him is her voluptuous breasts and judging by her fully erect protruding nipples she's wants him way more than he wants her. In his mind, that's not the only thing that's going to be fully erect as she reaches down to remove her panties.

While doing so, Shaw stops her from doing reach out with both hands as she peers up at her. He takes her hands slowly putting them at her side and then proceeds to reach down softly caressing her legs starting from her ankles slowly making her way up to her upper thigh inevitably stopping at the waistband of her black thong.

As he's doing that, he can clearly hear Eve moaning telling him that she's taking pleasuring in what he doing. Upon reaching the waistband of her black thong, he takes both thumbs and pulls them down to the point of the knee then lets them fall freely to her feet along with her green dress.

It's at that point, Shaw stands up removing his tuxedo shirt that was ripped open by Eve. He then reach down in order to unbuckle his belt and remove his pants but his hands are swatted away by his partner. To him, she wants to return the favor and the pleasure of unbuckling his belt then removing his pants, which he freely obliges.

After unbuckling his belt, Eve forcefully pulls it from the loops of his pants as if she's starting a lawn mower. She's starting something all right Shaw thinks to himself as he feels himself growing harder by the second. Once she has the belt in her hand she dangles it in front of him.

"This will come in handy later." she softly said flinging behind her partner on the bed.

Shaw doesn't utter a single word but just smiles as she removes his pants letting them drop around his ankles next her green dress. They're eyes are locked on one another as she feels him brush his erect package with the back of her hand. It doesn't take long before his boxers drop and around his ankles along with his pants.

The two continue to lock eyes but in a brief instance Shaw sees her peer down with her eyes and the peer back up. She seductively licks her lips and then pushes Shaw on to the bed laying flat on his back. In that moment, Shaw immediately pulling himself toward the headboard for the simple reason that she wants to see her crawl towards him.

What Shaw wants is what he gets as she beds down placing her hands on the bed and her right knee crawling his way over his body. She stops halfway, straddles above him with both hands on his chest, and then sinks down into him. The sensation of him in her feels absolutely mind blowing. The two partners know what they're doing can put them both in danger but judging by the way they're going at it as Eve arches her back riding Shaw like a bronco to where they are both moaning out loud they don't really care.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: ANYONE NEED A SHOWER OR AT LEAST A COLD GLASS OF WATER TO THROW IN THEIR FACE? YEAH I KNOW ITS SHAW AND EVE BUT STILL.<strong>_


	4. It's Hard To Say Goodbye

_Chuck vs. The Moment Of Truth_

_Well, this chapter focus on Shaw and Eve and the decision to go deep cover into the Ring. In Chuck vs. The American Hero, we all saw the video in which Eve was telling Shaw happy birthday so I made up my own scenario concerning that how it came about. In any case, I can't wait for the season finale of Chuck vs. The Cliffhanger next Monday like the rest of you Chuck peeps. Plus, we have season 5 so that is pretty awesome. It gives me a reason to keep writing. Please, give me some constructive feedback even though this story is mainly about Shaw._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**It's Hard To Say Goodbye**

XXX

**Outside Apartment**  
><strong>Bilbao, Spain<strong>  
><strong>June 14th, 2000 11:20 a.m.<strong>

"Where are we going?" wondered a blinded folded Shaw.

"It's a surprise." replied Eve.

Shaw didn't know where Eve was leading him. All he knows is that he's carefully being led down a flight of stairs, it's outside, and that his lover/partner said she has a surprise for him. In his mind, he hopes she's not pulling a prank on him because he's not the type of guy who likes being the butt of a joke.

However, he trusts her as she leads him to God knows where. After finally reaching the bottom of the steps and feels himself being guided forward a bit then is stopped. It's at that point, his blindfold is removed and finds himself standing out in the sidewalk in front of their townhouse apartment building that the C.I.A. so richly provided for them.

He looks around at his familiar surrounds that he's been accustomed to for the last 2 years. His attention is then turned to Eve who is wearing a white floral sundress and in her hands she is holding a present.

"Happy birthday!" she said aloud jumping up and down like a happy school girl.

It had been along time since he celebrated his birthday. Truth be told since he becoming a spy birthday celebrations have been far and few between. In other words, as a spy you don't know whether today, tomorrow, or 2 days from now will be your last day on earth. All agents eventually do this because what's the point of celebrating how many years you lived when you're focused on just living or surviving for that matter.

"You remembered…" replied Shaw as her partner reaches over handing him his wrapped gift. "…thanks Eve." he adeds leaning over to kiss her on the lips.

"Of course I remembered." responded her partner. "After all I'm a spy." she said crossing her arms gleefully excited for him.

"What is it?" he asked holding the box up to his right ear and shaking it.

"Open it and find out. Duh!" she responded with amusement.

The 2 year sophomore agent of the C.I.A. quickly tears at the wrapping paper like an excited child. After tearing all the wrapping paper away he stares at his gift for just a brief moment and then glances at Eve standing in front of him. He truly appreciates the gift she's given to him. What that particular gifts is that she gave him is a Sony MD Disc Camcorder with batteries and case of mini discs all wrapped in one.

It doesn't take long for him to take it out of the box and stick not only the batteries in, but pops a discs in as well. He starts recording beginning with the neighborhood their in, then the outer façade of the townhouse they're staying in, and finally focusing on his partner Eve. He playfully records her as if he's a director and she's a supermodel in a video shoot.

"Back…" he said waving at her with his right hand whiling looking at Flip out LCD monitor. "…the camera loves you."

Upon saying that, he watches as Eve playful twirls around bringing out her inner supermodel. As she watches her continue to twirl around and flash her smile that melts his heart he can't help but feel lucky to know this gorgeous woman not just professionally, but personally as well. Granted, they're breaking every rule in the book but who cares he thinks to himself.

"Happy birthday." Eve said into the camera. Shaw watches once again as she twirls around. "Okay, my turn. Gimmie the camera." she added reaching for it.

"Nah." replied Shaw continuing to film her.

"Maybe it was a bad idea giving you a video camera for you birthday." she says expressing a smile towards him.

"I disagree…" he retorted. "…it was good idea." added Shaw expressing a hint of laughter.

"Come on. Now you're just wasting video." she said shaking her head. "This is ridiculous."

"Not it's not." he responded glancing up to look at her beautiful face.

"Happy birthday…" she said into the video camera…"…I love you."

In that moment, Shaw continues filming but his attention is not on the small video monitor but on her partner/lover. She just said the three words that will complicate matters for the two of them. It may have slipped out but from the look on her face she truly meant it. Yet, his feelings for her have increasingly grown and trying to suppress them would only deny him the right to express how he truly feels about her.

It's at that point, he decided to say what's wanted to say for over 2 years and consequences be damned. "I love you too." he said stepping forward pressing his lips on hers.

XXX

**Townhouse Apartment**  
><strong>Bilbao, Spain<strong>  
><strong>April 10th, 2001 12:45 p.m.<strong>

"Director I don't think this is such a good idea." said Shaw shaking his head. A serious look appears on his face as he sits in his office behind his desk looking at a webcam image of Director Langston Graham on his HP laptop computer.

"We need someone posing as a double agent inside The Ring Agent Shaw." he firmly stated. "There are no other alternatives."

In his mind, he doesn't want her to do it because he loves and cares about her. He doesn't want to risk losing her but at the same time would will not defy orders. To him, he and Eve have spent the last 3 becoming closer than ever to the point where they both said they love each other. It was a big step in their secret relationship and he wanted to keep that relationship in tact. So he attempts to do the honorable thing.

"I'll take her place General."

"Negative." he replied. "The Ring knows you're deep rooted loyalties to the C.I.A. and that you can never be turned. Your partner Agent Reinhart is the likely candidate." added Graham. "You told me yourself she established an association with a known Ring Agent named Sydney."

As much as it pains him to hear it he agrees with his boss. "Yes sir."

"You will have to convince her to shed agency contacts and immerse herself into the organization. You and I will be only once who know of this." he firmly stated.

"I'll talk to her Director." he firmly stated with a bit of hesitance in his voice.

"See that you do." he responded. "Contact me once you have her answer." adds the grizzled Director of the C.I.A. leading the video image on his laptop goes dark.

Afterwards, Shaw pensively waits for Eve to come home. When she finally does, she can clearly tell there is something wrong by the look on his face. He leads her into the living room and sits her down on the couch. Once he does, he backs up clapping his hands together and then rubs them in front of his face inevitably rubbing his right hand across his mouth.

"Graham has asked me to convince you to infiltrate The Ring. Go in deep." he said.

"What?" responded an astonished Eve. "Do you know what that means?" she added shaking her head.

In that moment, Shaw briefly peers down as he bites his bottom lip knowing he doesn't want to do it but has to. "Yes I do." he nodded trying to keep his composure in tact.

"It means I have to shed agency contacts and…"

Shaw interjected. "But you will be in contact me and only me." he said stepping forward and taking a seat beside her on the couch. "The only two people that know you're not a Ring Agent are myself and Graham." added the dark haired agent.

"That means we would be separated."

As difficult as it is for him to convince her to go deep cover into deadly organization, it's even more difficult to imagine not waking up by her side every morning of every day. They've truly been inseparable for the last 3 years and would nothing like nothing more than to have it stay that way. Unfortunately, you can't always get what you want he thinks to himself.

"I know." he answered reaching over to hold both her hands. "It's a sacrifice but you know its all for the greater good."

"Is it?" she angrily spitted out. It's at that point, he watches the woman he loves get up from the couch and commences to pace back and forth in front of him. She reaches up holding her forehead with her right hand shaking her head. "Something is always for the greater good."

"I wanted him to send me in."

"Graham said no right." she said seeing her partner nod. "You know why don't you."

"I do." he firmly stated. "Nicos Vassilis"

"He's the Ring Operative's face you burned and I don't think he's the type to forget about something that."

"I know I wouldn't." chuckled Shaw.

"This isn't funny." she quickly replied.

"I'm not trying to be." responded Shaw standing up. "As an agent I'm sworn to protect this country but as a man who loves you I want you to stay by my side forever." he said pulling her into his embrace.

"It's just this is a big decision not just for me but for the both of us." added the brunette agent.

"Yes it is." replied Shaw kissing her on top of her head. "Don't make that decision based on my feelings.

"I already made my decision." she said peering up at the man she loves. "Tell Graham I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Ok…" Shaw softly said. "…before I do, why don't you make another important decision all on your own." he added.

"What decision is that?" she asked briefly closing her eyes.

"This one." he said. Shaw steps back pulling out a small box from his right front pants pocket and then gets on bended knee. "Evelyn "Eve" Grace Reinhart…" Shaw softly said peering up at her as he opens the small box revealing a glistening silver diamond wedding ring…"will you marry me?"

"Oh Daniel." she softly breathed out shocked disbelief all the while expressing a smile on her face.

"Don't think about it." replied Shaw. "Just say yes and we'll get married today." he added.

Eve nods. "Yes…yes I'll marry you." she happily responded leaning down pressing both ends on Shaw's cheeks pressing her lips on his.

Shaw takes the wedding ring from the box and places it on the ring finger of her left hand. He then stands up embracing his fiancé but if they hurry she becomes his wife. Afterwards he reaches into his pocket taking out the matching wedding band placing on the left hand of his ring finger.

The engage couple celebrate their sudden engagement and then quickly head out the door to find a priest or whoever is willing to marry them at such short notice. It would be a tough task for the two of them but it would be an impromptu mission that they most definitely will accomplish.

XXX

**Outside Townhouse Apartment**  
><strong>Bilbao, Spain<strong>  
><strong>April 10th, 2004 9:45 p.m.<strong>

Special Agent of the C.I.A. Daniel Shaw. It would be a title bestowed upon him by C.I.A. Director Langton Graham. Three years to the day after convincing his wife/lover/partner Special Agent Eve Shaw to go deep cover and shedding agency contacts in order to infiltrate the organization known as The Ring. Her association with a known Ring Operative by the name of Sydney allowed her to integrate with them without any problems whatsoever.

As he sits in his car, the rain continues to beat down on the roof of his car. While leaning back in his seat, he keeps his stared locked forward as he watches the rain pour over the front windshield of a blue 1970 Monte Carlo. While sitting there twirling his wedding band around his ring left ring finger, his mind reflects back on the last conversation he had with her before she would disappear vanishing out of his life but not out his heart.

"_It's not going to be forever Daniel." she softly said caressing her husband's left cheek with her right hand._

"_I know…" he replied reaching up gently placing his hand on right forearm. "…it's going to seem that way. Every time when I open my eyes in the morning, there will be an empty space where you should be."_

"_It's not going to be empty once we take down The Ring." she replied._

"_I just have a bad feeling about this." he said._

"_You always have a bad feeling." she retorted expressing a grin on her lips. "It's one of the things about you I love that makes you an outstanding special agent."_

"_I want you to be safe." he says leaning forward gently placing his forehead on hers. "You'll be out there alone and I can't help knowing I won't be there by your side to protect you." added Shaw._

In his mind, having a partner by your side you can trust to watch your back means absolutely everything. It's that trust the two of them have established would grow stronger as they grew closer not only professionally, but personally as well. Granted, it's hard to put your trust in a partner when you're in the business of being a spy because at any moment he or she could end up turning their back on you.

It's one of the drawbacks that many spies have dealt with in the past. The trust he knows will never be broken between the two of them but may possibly be broken if she becomes compromised within the Ring organization while under deep cover as a double agent. As worried and fearful as he was, he knew that by secretly gathering intel from them for the good guys it would be a great risk to her but she assured him she would be fine.

"_Hey, I'm a big girl." she said looking into her husband's eyes. "I can take care of myself."_

"_I know you can." Shaw responded expressing a sad smile._

When it came to his wife, Eve could tangle with the best of them. He should know because during their time in Rome, he had the opportunity to experience her fighting ability first hand in the gym located within the villa. To him, even though she exuded the down to earth nature of a seemingly normal and not to mention attractive woman she could switch into agent mode within a blink of an eye.

"_Hey, I'm going whether you like it or not and it's a decision that I'm sticking with." she said. "You know that if you weren't able to talk me into it Graham would have ordered me to go in any ways." added Eve._

"_Yeah, I know." he answered._

"_Once I do this, I'm going to have to do things in order to prove my loyalty to them." she responded. "Just know, that person isn't me. You know the real me Daniel." added Eve._

"_I do." he said. "You're the woman who I instantly fell for in the airport café when I sat across from you looking into your eyes and saw your beautiful smile."_

"_And you were the guy who was a complete ass telling me how spies don't fall in love." she responded._

"_I was an ass but an ass who was/is truly, madly, and deeply in love with you." he said pressing his lips on hers._

"_Listen, I'm not doing this for Graham." she said. "I'm doing this for us in order to have a better future together. A future where we're no longer spies and have a family together."_

"_Why does it have to be you." he painfully asked._

"_You know why. My close association with Sydney is a way in and she's well connected within the chain of command." Eve softly said._

"_I love you." said Shaw._

"_I love you too Daniel." Eve replied going in to hug him._

Those were the last 4 words she spoke to him before he took her by the hand to their bedroom. They spent a passionate night together making sure she know how much he truly loves her. The next morning he woke up to find her side of the bed empty and he knew that it would hard for her to say goodbye. Instead, she left without saying a word and in hindsight it would have been much harder if she watched her leave.

His thoughts concerning his wife abruptly end. After taking a deep breathe, he opens the door quickly stepping outside and locking the door to the blue 1970 Monte Carlo. Afterwards he runs across the street through the pouring run, up the steps, sticks his key into the front unlocking the door, and once he steps inside his townhouse apartment he going to dry himself off then sleep alone in their bed.

XXX

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 15th, 2010 8:20 p.m.<strong>

After agreeing to meet Cross at location of his choosing, he immediately asked Casey to assemble the team together. In his mind, he would need their help more then ever because he can't do it alone. For the past 5 years, his blind hatred for The Ring caused him to walk a path where his abrasive attitude caused him to alienate himself from those who would be seen as friends rather than allies in the fight against a power and ruthless adversary.

He knows when he first made his appearance in Castle he wasn't heavily welcomed with open arms after they finding out from Beckman that he's the new leader. Essentially, he blindsided them and completely took over the reigns of leadership causing friction not with just him, but within the team dynamic as well. Although, he can't undo the past he can make damn sure that he make amends with them because they deserve one.

"What's going on Shaw?" Sarah asked sitting at her usual spot at the conference table.

"Yeah what's up?" Travis responded. "Casey said it's urgent." she added.

"It is Mr. Riley" he replied standing in front of his team. "I received a call from a Ring Agent earlier."

"You got what!" Chuck quickly responded.

All 4 team members immediately straighten up upon hearing the news that a Ring agent called him. It's at that point, Casey who was somewhat suspicious of his erratic behavior during his phone call chimes in.

"Did you trace the call?" grunted the veteran NSA agent.

Shaw shakes his head. "The call was on as encrypted line so it wouldn't have been of any use." he responded.

"What did he want?" inquired Chuck.

"He said he wants to take me to see The Ring Director." he replied crossing his arms.

"And you said no right?" Sarah said narrowing her eyes at him.

As he stands there in a brief moment of silence, Shaw knows that the answer he's going to give them will not sit well with the 4 of them. As a matter of fact they may very well try to talk him out of it but he's already set his mind to do it. It may not be considered a popular decision on his part but unfortunately he hasn't been a popular guy since he first step foot into Castle.

"I said yes." he firmly stated.

"Why the hell would you do that!" quickly responded Chuck standing up from his chair.

Shaw is briefly silent as he scans the faces of his team in order to read what's going on. From where he's standing he can see from Travis express shock, Chuck expressing surprise, with Sarah it's disbelief, but when it comes to Casey it's hard to read what's on his face. In that instance, he turns stepping forward and stands in front of the man with the intersect in his head.

"Because Chuck…" he stated looking directly in his eyes. "…he knows who killed my wife." said Shaw.

"You're walking into a trap." Sarah spitted out. "You know that."

The team leader's attention turns from Chuck to Sarah. "I got to take that risk Agent Walker." stated Shaw shaking his head.

"What makes you think he can be trusted?" inquired grizzled government agent.

"I don't have any reason to." Shaw said turning around taking a few steps forward facing Castle's main computer with his hands placed at his sides. "If he has information then I have to at least try." he added turning facing all 4 team members. "Look, I know we didn't necessarily get off on the wrong foot when I first arrived and I stepped on some toes."

"You ain't kiddin." replieed Travis briefly glancing at Sarah.

"Listen, I apologize to each of you but who I apologize the most to is you Chuck." he said turning his attention to the business owner.

"What for?"

"For trying to turn you into something you're not. So I'm asking you…" he said turning his head to everyone else at the conference table. "…all you for your help." Shaw emphatically added. "This is not an order from a superior officer but a man asking for your help." he stated raising his left hand showing his wedding ring.

It's at that point, Chuck turns to his teammates who clearly express what their answer to him is.

"You're not going in alone." Chuck firmly stated.

"I know I'm not." he says.

"We're coming with you." responds Sarah.

To him, they are far better help to him from the confines of Castle. If anyone of them comes along it could very well blow the whole deal for him in being able to learn the truth of who killed his wife. Granted, he appreciates their willingness to be at his side facing an enemy he knows he can't fight all by himself. However, he won't be alone because they will monitor his location every step of the way.

"No you're not." said Shaw.

"We're a team Shaw." grunted Casey.

"Casey's right…" replied Travis "…we always have a teammate's back no matter what."

"I agree with you wholeheartedly but you guys can help me by tracking my moments." he responded. "Once you get the exact location of where Agent Cross is taking me then you guys do what you do best.

"Kick ass and takes names." the 4th member of Team Chuck retorted.

"Affirmative." nodded Shaw.

"How are you we going to track you?" wondered Chuck.

Upon saying that, Shaw takes out a tracking device from his right pocket and holds it in front of the team. He turns it on and when he does a blue blinking dot shows up on Castle's main computer.

"I'm going to swallow this tracking device and that way you can locate the exact coordinates of where I am." he said sticking the small device into his mouth and swallowing it. Chuck and Travis cringe at the sight of what he's doing whereas Casey and Sarah are unnerved at what they both are seeing. "I'm counting on you guys."

"We won't let you down Shaw." replied Chuck along with the rest of the team. Shaw nods knowing he has the full backing of his teammates.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: COMMENTS, REVIEWS, FEEDBACK. ANYONE?<strong>_


	5. I'm Sorry To Inform You

_Chuck vs. The Moment Of Truth_

_Well, I'm guess 2 or 3 more chapters and this story is done. Then Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw which is a title that everybody will enjoy. Anyways, happy reading. Once again, feedback is welcome. Later peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**I'm Sorry To Inform You**

XXX

**On the Road - Shaw's Car**  
><strong>Santa, Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 16th, 2010 12:35 a.m.<strong>

The clock reads 12:35 a.m. as it, along with the rest of the front left/center panel illuminated the driver's side interior of the Black 2009 Porsche 911 Carrera 4S. Shaw sits behind the wheel driving on his way to the agreed location that Agent Cross told him to be at. As he grips the steering wheel, his thoughts turn to one of the many happy times he shared with his wife during their time in Spain after they proclaimed their love for one another.

_"Hey, I'm trying to cook dinner Daniel." the petite brunette giggled as she failed to focus her concentration on the cutting board in front of her. "It's kind of hard with your arms around my waist you know." she said glancing behind him._

_"I can't help it" he responded between breaths as he continued up her neck._

_"In case you didn't know I'm holding a rather large knife here." she says holding it up with her right hand. "Do you want me to cut myself or God forbid slice off my finger chopping bell peppers?" added Eve attempting to wiggle free from his embrace._

"_Yes ma'am." replied Shaw kissing the back of her necks._

Shaw remembers complying with Eve's request releasing her from his embrace backing up leaning against the counter. When he does Eve turns around dropping the knife on the cutting board behind her. As she does, Shaw sees her crinkle her nose as she expresses a smile towards him. It's a smile that has been seared in the synapses of brain that he would always remember till the day he dies and is reunited with her once again.

What he remembers is next is her partner/over moving towards him inevitably standing in front of him. He gazes into her beautiful green eyes and before he knew it she leans in pressing her lips against his. As his eyes are briefly closed, he reaches behind her with his right hand placing it on the small of her back. Upon doing so, he feels her arching her back in order to press herself closer to him.

The kiss between the two of them was passionate and yet tender. He didn't want it to end but unfortunately it did as he felt her pull herself away from him. The sad disappointment he expresses on his face as look he sticks his bottom lip out in a pouting matter towards her unfortunately didn't work. She instead flashing her all-too-familiar smile that he considers to be his kryptonite.

_"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met…" he softly said gazing her from behind. "…and you're an above average agent." he said expressing a smirk on his lips._

"_Above average agent?" Shaw heard Eve repeat as she turns around._

"_What?" he said trying to keep a straight face but fails to do so._

"_Watch it…" responded Eve with a grin pointing the rather large knife towards him. "…I have exceptional knife throwing skills." she added expressing a sly grin._

"_I don't doubt that one bit Agent Reinhart." he replied holding both hands in the air._

"_Keep that in mind Agent Shaw." she softly said returning her attention to the bell peppers she cutting._

"_Do you remember that night in the Villa after Moreau's dinner?" he asked her after remaining silent for a brief moment._

"_I do." she responded. "It's the night that everything changed between the two of us." added Eve looking over her shoulder expressing a grin._

"_You told me what took me so long and then pulled me inside." he said with his arms crossed flashing a soft smile towards her. "Best night of my life."_

"_Mine too." she softly retorted furrowing her eyebrows._

"_When did you fall for me?"_

"_It wasn't at the airport café that's for damn sure." she joking stated setting the knife down and turning around to face him as she leans back on the counter._

"_Again I apologize for being an ass." he said with a crooked smile. "Somewhere along the lines sitting in that airport café you impacted me with you're beautiful smile and eyes." added Shaw._

"_You never told me that."_

"_Now I am." he replied. "How about you?" Shaw inquired tilting his head slightly to the left._

"_As I recall…" responded Eve turning her head slightly to the left and then gives a sideways glance towards him. "…it was sitting on the plane in first class. We were talking about our experiences at The Farm."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup." she said. "I saw the light in your eyes when you shared you're experiences and it told me how passionate you truly were and still are about being a spy. In that instant, I fell for you."_

"_Why didn't you say anything?"_

"_I did." she quickly replied._

"_Daniel…" she answered walking towards inevitably standing in front of him placing her left hand softly on his chest. "…a woman doesn't have to say anything to show that she's interested in you."_

Eve was right Shaw thinks to himself. After thinking back on it, he remembered all the subtle hints she gave him but none were more pronounced than during the night of Moreau's dinner party.

"_The dress…perfume…straightening your tie…slipping my tongue into your mouth at Moreau's mansion…"_

"_I knew it!" he responded shaking his head in disbelief. "I thought you were just doing that to make our cover more believable."_

"_It was both…" she replied smiling up at him. "…but more for my pleasure than for cover."_

"_So what about the time you were standing at the foyer?"_

"_I knew you were watching." she replied reaching up tapping him on the tip of his nose._

"_You are some piece of work Eve." he said enveloping her in his embrace._

"_And so are you Daniel." responded Eve leaning up pressing her lips against her._

Shaw's thought's concerning that poignant night gradually subside as his attention is transfixed on something in the distance. That something would be the ring agent he's meeting with that is taking him to see The Director. After finally approaching the intended location, he takes a deep breathe and then gets out of the car in order. Once he does, he's comes face to face with the man who called him.

"Glad you could make it." said Agent Cross standing in front of the dark van. "The Director is expecting you." he added with a deep menacing tone to his voice. After motioning for him to step to the back of the van, Shaw steps forward and upon reaching he suddenly finds himself grabbed by two of Cross's associates, The pin him against the back of the van. "Frisk him."

After finding nothing except his cell phone that he takes, Cross's associates rips his shirt open. It's at that point, he sees the Ring Agent holding up a device that resembles a cell phone.

"In case you swallowed a tracker." he responded with a sly smirk. "I'd rather ere on the side of caution." added Cross commencing to use the device.

Shaw screams in pain as he feels the tracker moving up from the bowls of his stomach, up his esophagus, and ultimately coming out of throat into his mouth. Shaw leans forward dry heaving once it's out of his mouth.

"What do we have here." Shaw hears him say as he's still pinned against the back of the van by Cross' two associates. "Now we can go see the Director." he said nodding to his man leading Shaw to be placed in the back of the dark van.

XXX

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 16th, 2010 1:05 a.m.<strong>

"The tracker has stopped moving." said Travis pointing to Castle's main computer screen.

"That's pretty obvious moron." Casey responded shooting him a quick glare.

When Shaw left Castle, the 4 team members kept a close eye on the flashing blue dot as it departed Orange Orange. They tracked him going from Santa Monica turning into Clarkdale to the point where he's in the Inglewood area. Afterwards, he turned right on Westmont and then made his approach to Lynwood. It's in the area of Lynwood that the tracker remained stationary.

It caused all 4 individuals to become greatly concerned. To each on them, the possibility of not being able to locate Shaw would most definitely be considered an absolute setback in their efforts to find him. Unfortunately, nobody in the room would dare say it aloud because that would cause them to think the worst knowing they will somehow have to find another alternative to find him. The question is how would they do it?

"It's been stationed in that position for the past 5 minutes." stated Chuck glancing at the rest of his teammates.

"Something's wrong." Sarah responded.

Upon hearing that from his wife, Chuck's thinks the worst because her instincts are usually never wrong. In his mind, there is only two reason for the tracker to be stationary in that particular area once he arrived. One being that it was indeed a setup and he was shot dead or two they somehow found the tracker in his system and he doesn't know took it out of him. To the business owner and professional spy he truly hopes for the latter as he turns to his fellow teammates.

"What do we do guys?" he said.

"Bartowki…" grunted Casey. "…you, Walker, I will go after Shaw." he firmly stated.

Chuck, Casey, and Sarah move quickly towards the armory getting the necessary arsenal to go in hot in order to retrieve their team leader from the clutches of The Ring. As Chuck arms his himself with twp tranq guns, Sarah and Casey equip themselves with HK MP5 semiautomatic weapons. In doing so, a perplexed expression appears on Travis' face.

"What do I do" inquired the 4th member.

After loading her weapon, the blonde beauty turns her attention to her dark haired teammate. He can see the eagerness in his eyes and wants to the join them in not only the extraction and retrieval of their team leader, but also the possibility of taking down The Ring Director in the process. He would unfortunately be missing out at all the action she thinks to herself.

"Trav…" replied Sarah approaching her with her weapon in hand. "…stay here because something tells me when may need you." she said placing her left hand on his right shoulder."

"She's right buddy." Chuck chimed in standing behind her.

To Travis, as much as he wants to jump in and be a part of the rescue mission he knows that he can be counted on in other ways as well. He looks at the Chuck and Sarah who are not just teammates and greats to him, but they have become his family as well. He can also added Casey as well as he considers him the resident grumpy and yet protective one of the family.

"You can count on my guys." nodded Travis giving a quick no to his teammates.

As he says that, Casey pass all three of them heading towards the stairs. He's not wasting any time as a determined look is expressed on his face. At the same time he does, the burly NSA agents chimes in.

"Quit yapping you two and let's move." grumbled the veteran government agent barreling up the stairs.

"Go to go." spitted out Chuck quickly patting his teammate on the side of his right arm.

The 4th member of Team Chuck watches as three of his teammates quickly make up the stairs inevitably disappears out of sight through the Castle's metal door. As they do, Travis makes his way towards the Castle's main computer and plants himself in front of it. His eyes are locked on the blinking blue dot and as he stands there he briefly looks up at the metal door then back to computer screen narrowing his eyes at it.

"Good luck guys." he softly muttered his breather.

XXX

**Undisclosed Location**  
><strong>Barcelona, Spain<strong>  
><strong>October 4th, 2005 9:45 a.m.<strong>

Special Agent Daniel Shaw is walking down the corridor of a CIA underground facility in Barcelona, Spain. As he passes other agents, he knows that he's in a virtual bubble to the point where the scuttlebutt among his fellow agents who jokingly made up the following tag line for the facility: _What happens in the bubble, stays in the bubble._ His purpose for him being here is a joint briefing with the other agencies.

In any case, several layers of special material isolated many of the rooms within the underground building for secret deliberations on the government's black projects. It's those black operations that are considered "needed to know." He knew that if the Secretary of Defense, the CIA Director, the DNI didn't need to know, even the President for that matter, he or she simply wouldn't need know either

After a few minutes of walking, he stands in front of a door placing his face in front of the biometric security device. It instantly scanned his left eye and once it finished he moved to the left, so the electronic scanner repeated the procedure on her right eye. It was a necessary precaution as the sensor would send molecular data to a computer analyzing whether the eyes were still alive.

The operator intently watches through a hidden camera in order to make sure that the subject checked wasn't disabled and held by others just to pass security. He knows the C.I.A. doesn't take chances he thinks to himself. Shaw is given access to step through as the light on the device turns from the color red to green. As he steps through, he gives a quick nod behind the two trained agents behind the desk.

The dark haired agent walks down the white corridor that inevitably opens up into a large circular conference room filled with agency figureheads for C.I.A, DN1, NSA, and the DSS. Upon entering the room, he immediately takes a seat as The Secretary of Defense approaches the podium and begins to conduct the meeting in which the subject concerns the status of The Ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have important business to do here. Let's not waste any more of our precious. As you well know…" he said. " the United States has encountered many threats over the years and we can now include the organization known as The Ring as threat. In order to neutralize this threat we have to rely on the intel we've gathered and must work together…'

Shaw struggled to concentrate on what The Secretary of Defense was sayin because his thoughts were centered his wife Eve. Since, she went deep cover he has been trying to keep himself physically and mentally busy because if he stopped for even a second he would think about her. Now that things have slowed down a bit for him, he can't help but wonder what she was doing or is she thinking about him for that matter.

"…so we have determined that we need to cooperate with each other knowing it's all for the greater good. We must set aside our differences and share vital intel instead of withholding it…"

At this point, Shaw isn't even listening to the TSoD as his mind focuses on Eve. He remembers the first month and half he couldn't sleep because the monster that was keeping him awake wasn't exactly under the bed. It was the empty space on her side of the bed beside him and each time he would reach over and to only feel it but grab her pillow in order to smell her scent.

It was absolute hard for him so much so that he would take late night/early morning walks just to tiring himself out. Granted, it helped him get some rest but not enough as he would look in the mirror every morning to see his bloodshot eyes staring back at him. In that moment, he knew right then in there the reason why spies don't fall in love as he became adversely affected by her absence.

He knew if he were in the field his emotions and feelings for her would surely get him killed but thankfully it hasn't happened. During that time, the part of his mind that would be hopeful for her return ceased to exist because he knew even though small battles have been won against The Ring, the war continues on. His dreams of growing old with his wife were gradually fading into oblivion but his hopes were kept alive when he was sent an encrypted message on his cell phone this past week.

It's uncertain to him how many times he has read it over and over again but it has most definitely keeps his spirits up. A smile appears on his lips as he takes his cell phone from out his jacket pocket out order to read the following short but meaningful message:

_D, I may not be at your side but know that I am always with you in your heart forever. Love E._

His focus on reading the message on his phone is abruptly ended when the sound of clapping causes him to look up to see those in front and around him stand up. He quickly does the same and claps his hands together while holding his cell phone. In that moment, he doesn't know how long he spoke but truth be told he didn't care. As he watches the TSoD being escorted out of the conference room by 2 agents, he suddenly feels his cell phone vibrate in his hand causing him to look immediately at the screen.

What he sees is a number with an area code +33 1 that he knows quite well…Paris, France. In that instance, he answers it.

"Hello?"

"_May I speak Monsieur Daniel Shaw?" _he said with a French accent.

"This is Daniel Shaw."

"_Monsieur Shaw…" _he responded. "…_my name is Chief Inspector Jacque Reno."_

"Yes sir, how may I help you." he asked.

"_I'm sorry to inform you…" _he answered over the phone as his voice falters a bit. "…_your wife Eve Shaw is dead._" added the Chief Inspector.

XXX

**Saint-Antoine University Hospital**  
><strong>Paris, France<strong>  
><strong>October 4th, 2005 6:30 p.m.<strong>

Shaw immediately left underground C.I.A. facility in Barcelona and took a private jet to Paris, France. The whole trick took at 5 and a half hours top. When he finally touched down in Paris, he was met at the gate by Chief Inspector Jacque Reno. He escorted him personally to Saint-Antoine University Hospital and to the one place he never expected to find his wife…the morgue.

The long walk to the morgue felt like it last forever. As he stood in the elevator next to the Chief Inspector, he kept thinking that he would see his wife again but not like this. To him, he imagined himself in her embrace once again as he reunited with the love of his life seeing her beautiful smiling face and green eyes looking back at him. However, that would not happen as he would be looking at a lifeless body.

When he got the phone call from the Chief Inspector, he thought it was not only cruel, but a sick and twisted practical joke. Unfortunately it wasn't as he was given his wife's id card as proof upon his arrival. He didn't know whether or cry, scream, puke his guts out, or fall to the ground. In that moment, he was just in utter shock at he didn't really hear anything else after that.

After a few moments, the elevator door opens and the two of them step out moving straight forward to the two double doors with the words Morgue above it. He didn't want to move but he had to in order to have iron clad that she was actually gone. When he steps through the double doors with the Chief Inspector, there stood the medical examiner standing being a metal table with a covered body in front of him.

He slowly makes his way towards the table and then finally stands in front of it looking down. As he is, he's heart is pounding as the medical examiner reaches down revealing who is underneath. Once he does, Shaw immediately lowers his head and shuts his eyes because he didn't want it to be true but was as he sees his wife dead body lying there. It's at that point, he hears the Chief Inspector.

"We'll give you some privacy."

Shaw doesn't say a word. In stead he only nods. As they leave, he pulls up a nearby stool and sits near his wife's head. As he leans down staring at her, tears start forming in his eyes and at that point the floodgates as he mourns the loss of his wife Eve Shaw.

XXX

**Highway Overpass**  
><strong>Lynwood, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 16th, 2010 1:45 a.m.<strong>

Casey, Chuck, and Sarah arrive in the Colonel's 1985 Ford Crown Victoria at exact location where the tracker stay stationary. As the three teammates jumped out of the car, all three individuals scanned the surrounding area where Shaw is supposed to be but all they find is absolutely nothing. It's at that point, Chuck spots the tracker laying on the ground several feet away on the ground.

He quickly rushes over picking it up with only two fingers knowing that's been inside Shaw. "Eck…" said Chuck. "…I found the tracker." he added holding it up in the air for Sarah and Casey to hear.

Upon doing so, Casey and Sarah approach expressing concern on both their faces. They knew if they weren't able to find him The Ring would most likely kill or worse torture him for information. Either way, Shaw was shit out of luck and they truly needed luck or an absolute miracle to find exactly where he's at because at the moment could be anywhere in Los Angeles.

It's at that point, Chuck drops the tracker and takes out his Iphone.

"What for?" his wife asked.

"What are you doing Bartowski?"

Chuck holds his finger up to the both of them causing Casey to express a grunt of displeasure. "Yeah…yeah…" he responded nodding at his burly teammate. "…kill me later big guy." added the browned haired man.

After a few second of waiting the other end of the line picks up. "Trav!"

"_What's up dude?"_

"Triangulate a location on Shaw's cell phone." he quickly spitted. "You have his cell phone number don't you?"

"_Yup?" he replied. "We all do."_

"What are you doing?" inquired Sarah.

"If I'm right Shaw has a GPS tracking chip on his phone." he firmly stated eyeing both his teammates. "If I'm right once we get a track on his phone we get an exact location on him."

"Good thinking Bartowski." grunted Casey.

"Awesome job babe." Sarah stated reaching over to squeeze his left hand expressing a smile towards him.

The moment between the two is brief as he hears Travis on the other end of the line.

"_Chuck!"_

"Yeah!"

"_I got."_

"Tell us on the way dude!" quickly spitted out Chuck as he runs towards Casey's crown vice with Sarah and Casey following right behind him.

XXX


	6. The Moment of Truth

_Chuck vs. The Moment Of Truth_

_Well, there will probably be 1 more chapter for this story and then I'll be moving on to Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw which is a title that everybody will enjoy. Anyways, happy reading. Once again, feedback is welcome. Later peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**The Moment of Truth**

XXX

**Père Lachaise Cemetery**  
><strong>Paris, France<strong>  
><strong>October 6th, 2005 10:00 p.m.<strong>

The weather felt as cold as ever or perhaps it was just the atmosphere that made it seem cold. The graveyard Père Lachaise Cemetery was quaint and well-kept. Yet, the sky was dark and dreary, as the rain continued falling down on the ground, mixing in with the dirt that lay beneath the feet of one Daniel Shaw. The sound of the accompanying wind could be heard whistling through the trees all around him.

It would continue to fall around not only soaking into the cold, cold ground with a ominous patter of its own, but into the clothes he's currently wearing. The tombstones around him were adorned with an array of flowers placed on top of the graves. Yet from a distance most could not be seen, not that day. Not a soul was around him as he stands alone at the resting place of his wife Eve Shaw.

He continues to listen to the hard sound of falling rain relentlessly beating down on him as it drips down his face and off the tips of his nose. As Shaw silently stands there not moving an inch he finds himself not shedding any tears. Not because of the cold rain washing them away but for the simple reason there weren't any more tears to shed. Without any conscious thought he brief closes his eyes.

As he does, Shaw listens sound of the rain fall is much more pronounces as he continues to feel it beat down on to him. It's a sensation that truly stings as it hits the back of his neck and on his face but at the same time he gradually becomes numb to where he no longer feel it anymore. It's as if the pain that is considered a once sworn enemy is embraced as a trusted friend.

While standing there, he could hear the beating of his own heart even as he pondered his own feelings. He let the sound carry him away to another place, another time, away from the sadness, the pain, and the anger he feels. Shaw goes back to a time before they got married where the feel and sound of the rain meant something special to him. It would be he and Eve dancing together in the back yard as it poured down.

The two of them would spin round in each other's arms until one, the other, or both felt as if he or she might collapse as cool droplets ran down their arms and face. He remembered they would always be barefoot because both of them wanted to feel each and every strand of grass under their toes. He relished the feeling of his feet sinking into the new mud and raising his face up to the heavens letting the rain hit his face.

It wasn't just him who relished the feeling as it would be Eve as well. At one point, he would just simply stand there smiling as he watches her dance without any care in the world expressing laughter to the point where it hurts her stomach to laugh. The feeling of the rain fall for both them would most definitely be significant as it represented the happiest time he has shared with her.

That was then and this is now he thinks to himself. Now standing there across from her tombstone, the rain represent a time of sadness and pain that will never go away. It would also represent a haunting memory that will continue to remind him of the loss that he has great suffered at the hands of an individual who he considers is a coward and a down and out bastard.

In that moment, Shaw opens his eyes and takes a step to his left. He then makes his way forward to where he stands at the sight of his wife's tombstone. The completely drenched man from head to toe kneels down in order to gently touch the name etched on it…Evelyn "Eve" Grace Shaw. It's underneath her name that a poem by Janice Lecroy that he asked to have engraved on it because it was one of her favorites. He silently reads it.

_Do not weep for me,_  
><em>for I am not dead;<em>  
><em>I am merely sleeping,<em>  
><em>and out of sight instead...<em>

_Do not weep for me,_  
><em>shed no tears on my behalf;<em>  
><em>for I am very happy now,<em>  
><em>can't you just hear me laugh...<em>

_Do not weep for me,_  
><em>think of sunshine...not of rain;<em>  
><em>for where I am now, is a beautiful place,<em>  
><em>a place that knows no sorrow, nor pain...<em>

_Do not weep for me,_  
><em>for my spirit is alive and well;<em>  
><em>I am walking down the streets of gold,<em>  
><em>and i'm smiling... can't you tell...<em>

_Do not weep for me,_  
><em>think of happy times... not sad;<em>  
><em>and don't be concerned, that I am alone<em>  
><em>,for I am with Mom and with Dad...<em>

_Do not weep for me,_  
><em>somehow, I will be there;<em>  
><em>you may not be able to see me,<em>  
><em>but, you'll feel my presence everywhere...<em>

_Do not weep for me,_  
><em>think of us walking on the beach;<em>  
><em>don't cry when you think about me,<em>  
><em>for I am simply out of reach...<em>

_Do not weep for me,_  
><em>please don't think that death has won;<em>  
><em>just remember, that when it's raining on you,<em>  
><em>I'll be walking in the Sun...<em>

After reading he stands up, placing his left hand on his wife's tombstone and lowers his head briefly closing his eyes. In that instance, he makes a silent solemn to find the ring agent responsible for her murder. It's a promise that no matter how long it takes he intends to keep it and he will not rest until he brings that individual to justice. It's at that point, he opens his eyes and then reaches up to places his left hand on his lips.

Once he does, he reaches down placing it on top of the tombstone. His eyes narrow as he gives one last nod to his wife saying 3 words before Shaw turns around and walks off. "For you Eve."

XXX

**Undisclosed Location**  
><strong>Undisclosed Location<strong>  
><strong>September 16th, 2010 2:25 a.m.<strong>

The door opens and Daniel Shaw is pushed into a dark room by a ring agent. He's confused but at the same time alert. After glancing at back at the door he just came through, he turns around to see a light shining in one spot of the room. He cautiously makes his way towards and at the same time looks around for any surprises that might occur. As he approaches the lighted area, he suddenly hears a voice within the room.

"Welcome Daniel." Shaw tried to pinpoint where the voice is coming but can't figure out where it is causing him to step forward. When he does, a figure appears seemingly out of nowhere in front of him dressed in a dark suit a couple feet away from him. "I've been waiting to meet your for quite some time." he gruffly said.

"If you're going to kill…" said Shaw narrowing his eyes at The Director. "…get it over with."

"I'm not going to kill you Daniel." he replied. "I'm going to educate you." stated the man in the dark suite.

As he says that a cane-like device appears below the ground by Shaw's feet. It rises up to his waist. He looks at is objectively. "What is this?"

"It's a gift" replied The Director. "The answer you've been seeking for all these years." he responded back.

Shaw looks at it contemplatively and plugs in the USB device. A plethora of screens turn on behind him. They all show a video of his wife. Shaw doesn't know what to make of it as he turns around to watch. It doesn't take long for him to slowly realizes that the footage he is seeing of his wife is from when they celebrated his birthday.

To him, it has been a long time since he has seen the footage causing the long buried emotions and feelings that he worked hard to suppress to quickly come back to surface. As his eyes are transfixed on the footage of his beautiful wife, he can hear The Director behind continue to speak.

"You're wife was quite beautiful Daniel." he said.

Shaw shakes his head in disbelief as tears begin to form in his eyes but restrains himself from crying. He doesn't want to give The Ring Director the satisfaction of seeing him cry before he dies. In that moment, the disbelief turns into absolute curiosity as to how he attained the video in the first place.

"How the hell did you get this?" an angry and albeit stunned Shaw asked.

"We have a lot of information concerning your wife." he replied back.

As Shaw continues to be transfixed on the footage before him he feels the urge to reach out with his right hand to touch the image of his wife being show to him but restrains himself from doing so. In his mind, it would show absolute vulnerability on his part to the point where it give the director the opportunity to kill him where he stands. However, it would be a fitting end for him not only seeing the image of his wife's face on last time, but also hearing her voice as well.

"Why are showing me this?" responded Shaw turning back around.

"Just watch Daniel." he said. Shaw watches as the bright and colorful footage of his Shaw's wife fades to black. Wthen emerges is the black and white surveillance footage of what seems to be his wife walking alone down a street. His eyes are once again transfixed on the footage he has never seen before and as he continues to watch he hears the voice of The Director behind him once again. "It's time you learn the truth of your wife's murder."

"What are you talking about?" he replied glancing behind him for just a brief moment.

"I think you might like to see some surveillance footage from the night your wife died Daniel."

Shaw watches his late wife walking along a French sidewalk casually. The next thing he knows, a blond haired woman guns her down with one shot. Shaw starts to tear up, seeing his wife die before his eyes. The blond woman turns around only to be Sarah Walker. Shaw's remorse turns to anger and turns to the Director.

"No!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. How could Sarah kill his wife? In his mind, she has been a glorified agent with no possible connection to the Ring.

"It must be so difficult for you," the Director stated as his voice gets darker. Shaw cannot take it and attacks the Director. Shaw's punch flies through the Director as he blurs from the contact. Shaw realizes that it is a hologram.

"You didn't think I'd come her in person?" The Director's voice almost sounds content in an 'I told you say' way. "In time…" His voice echoes through the room. All of a sudden, Shaw is shocked by a tazer in the neck and passes out.

XXX

**Electrical Substation Building**  
><strong>Burbank, CA<strong>  
><strong>September 16th, 2010 2:45 a.m.<strong>

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey pull up to at an electrical substation building. As they jump out of the Vic, they immediately notice a dark van park on the side. It's at that point, the burly NSA agent heads to the back of the trunk of his car leading the spy couple to follow him. The two watch as they see him rifling through the interior and after a few moment hand them both an essential piece of equipment in case they need it…flashlights

After quipping himself with one, the three teammates head towards the front door with Casey positioned on the left while Sarah and Chuck are position on the right. All 3 team member reach door placing themselves against the wall with the burly NSA agent on the left side of the door and the spy couple on the other where the door handle is. In that instance, it's Casey who clutches the door handle signaling for his other two teammate to be ready.

It doesn't take long for Casey to open the door leading Chuck and Sarah to draw their weapons with the blonde agent poking her head inside taking a quick sweep of the inside. She glances at her two teammates signaling the coast is clear for now and they cautiously head in with their weapons aimed high. While Casey and Sarah are armed with HK MP5 semiautomatic weapons Chuck arms himself with his weapon of choice the tranq gun.

All 3 teammates head in. At this point, they are all experience a heightened state of awareness as they find themselves cautiously creeping down a long semi-lit hallway. It is eerily quiet within the building except for the faint sound of a humming reverberating felt within their ears. However, it doesn't stop them from pushing forward in order to save one of their own.

The seconds seemingly feel like hours as all three teammate hug either side of the wall of the semi-lit corridor. On one side is Casey who eyes are transfixed straight ahead with his HK MP5 semiautomatic weapon lock and loaded at eye level ready for a possible ambush. The same can also be said for Chuck and Sarah who are across from their teammate as they train their weapons down the same opening ready for anything.

After a few tense moments, the threesome finally approach the opening of the seemingly long corridor/hallway. While Casey quickly scans down the down the opposite end where Chuck and Sarah are, the veteran C.I.A. agent does the same on her end. The two best damn partners silently signal an all clear leading the grizzled government agent to point to himself and then down the hallway/corridor to the right.

Sarah nods as she signals her partner pointing to her and Chuck then points to the hallway/corridor to the left. Once the plan has been established they prepare to split up. All 3 teammates nod leading to them criss crossing as Chuck and Sarah head off one way while Casey heads off another in hopes that they quite possibly meet up on the other side wherever that may be.

As Chuck is following his wife down the corridor he briefly glances back to see Casey disappearing down the opposite end. To the successful business owner, he knows that he can take care of himself but he can't help but be a bit worried about his safety knowing that if God forbid anything goes wrong in the attempt to rescue Shaw he'll have to break the bad new to his daughter Alex.

Chuck shakes those thoughts from his mind and returns his focus back to where it should be. He continues following his wife who is taking the lead and after several intense minutes they reach the end of the corridor/hallway leading Sarah to peak around the right side of the corridor. In doing so, she spots 2 dark suited individuals standing near the opening of what seems to be the main opening of the building.

It's at that point, Sarah glances to her husband holding up 2 fingers leading Chuck to hold his tranq gun. She nods because in her mind if the sound of gunfire is heard a possible alarm would sound alerting more ring agents to appear. In that moment, Sarah slides back letting her husband move forward and take the lead. The blonde beauty watches as he takes 3 quick breathes, glances at her giving a quick, nod and then spring into action.

He immediately pops around the corner silently firing off a few rounds down the hallway/corridor. It doesn't take long before the sound of bodies hitting the floor is heard by Sarah who sees her husband turn his head and give a slight nod towards her. She reciprocates the nod back and then follows her husband down towards the main opening of the building.

When the two of them finally approach, they are about to enter when a figure suddenly emerges to the their right causing them to become startled immediately aiming their weapons at him. So startled in fact that Chuck nearly let out a high pitched girlish scream but restrains himself as they quickly see that it's Casey.

"Don't do that!" Chuck loudly whispered to his burly teammate.

"Need to change your boxers Bartowski." grunted Casey expressing an amused grin.

His attention on Chuck would soon be turned to his blonde partner. "Make fun of my husband later Casey…" she loudly whispered. "…let's move it." added Sarah glaring at Casey then moves forward with Chuck quickly following her.

The amused grin expressed on Casey's face falls flat as he knows the brief moment of fun is over and it's time to get serious. After a few moments, all 3 teammates find themselves approaching what looks to be a large electrical panel against the wall across from them. As they approach inevitably standing in front of it, Chuck stands there for a moment reading a name on the panel. In that instance, his eyes begin to flutter to where he sees the following images:

_The image of a dirty lake bed…_

_The image of a factory with the words McTiernan Inudstries…_

_The image of a colored electrical panel…_

_The image of moveable levers…_

_The image of smoke stacks…_

_And finally the image of a dirty lake bed…_

The flash ends leading Chuck to turn to Casey and Sarah. "The control panel…" he said. "…it was manufactured by McTiernan Industries. A Ring subsidiary." he said. In that moment, Chuck steps forward knocking on the large electrical panel. All three hear the sound of several solid knocks then all of sudden something hollow. "Fake wall." added Chuck glancing back at his two teammates expressing a quick grin.

"Nice job Bartowski." grunted Casey.

Sarah responds with a grin towards her husband as he watches him search for some kind of level or button to open it. After, a few seconds she sees him turn the a lever on a dark panel leading the large electrical panel to open up causing the 3 teammates to take a step back. When it completely opens up, they see that hidden behind the panel is a secret elevator and they know there is only one way to go…down.

"Ok." responded Sarah." Let's go." she adds as all three step into the elevator.

XXX

**Casa Woodcomb**  
><strong>Echo Park, CA<strong>  
><strong>Septembers 16th, 2010 2:55 a.m.<strong>

A wide awake but tired Ellie Woodcomb is sitting in her bed watching television while her husband is sleeping soundly next to her. The remote control is resting on her belly. She turns to look at the clock to see that it nearly 3:00 a.m. and she hasn't gotten any sleep. The expectant mother to be turns her head peering down at her husband peacefully slumbering away.

As much as she loves to watch her awesome husband sleep, Ellie feels she shouldn't suffer alone leading her to wake her husband up.

"Devon wake up." she said shaking him in order to wake up.

It takes a few attempts but she accomplishes her mission as Devon slowly awakens. He is a bit groggy as he rubs his eyes inevitably focusing on his wife sitting up beside him.

"Babe?" he replied. In that moment, he is suddenly alerted shooting up on to his knees looking at her belly and then at his wife. "Are you going into labor?" he quickly said in a panic.

"No." she quickly replied calming her husband down. Ellie sees the panic in his eyes subside as he hears him breathe out a sigh of relief. "I just want to talk."

"Yeah…" said Devon as he sits down next to his wife. "…ok. What do you want to talk about?" he responded rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"Do you think I'm going to be a great mom to Clara?" she asked turning her head to face her husband.

For a split second Devon can't believe what he's hearing from her as drops his hands resting them on his lap. He shakes his head and expresses a grin on his lips.

"You're going to be an awesome mom babe." replied Devon.

"How do you know for sure?"

"Chuck."

"What about my brother?" questioned Ellie.

Devon turns his body in order to sit facing forward in order to speak directly to her.

"You took care of him and did a pretty awesome job if I do say so myself." he replied reaching down to hold her left hand. "If it wasn't for you, who knows where he would be."

"I guess had a lot of practice didn't I?" she chuckled.

"Listen…" Devon said leaning forward. "…you are more than prepared to be the awesome mom I know you can...will be." he added. "Don't worry about it so much because I will be right there by your side every step of the way."

"You always have the right thing to say sweetie." she said reaching out to gently caress her husband's left cheek with her right hand.

"Don't sweat it babe." replied Devon reaching up with his left hand to hold it and kiss it. "Trust me…I've got everything under control." he added. It's at that point, Ellie's hand immediately reaches down to her stomach. "Babe?"

"Devon…" she said quickly peering down for a moment and then looks back up to her husband. "…my water broke!" added Ellie.

A wide eyed Devon is momentarily speechless but forces himself to speak. "Whoa, the baby's coming!" Devon's nervousness was now full-blown panic. "OK, the baby is coming." he frantically says getting up and running around the room like chicken with his head cut off. "Where are my pants!" he keeps repeating out loud.

Ellie shakes her head at her husband as she watches him run around in their bedroom half naked. "You've got everything under control all right." she muttered under breathe.

"Clothes, you'll need clothes." he said running towards the dresser.

"Devon!"

"Yeah babe!"

"We already packed a bag." she said pointing to the bedroom door.

"Right." he said pointing at her. He stands for a moment looking at his wife. "What do I do next?"

"First off…" she stated getting out of bed cool, calm, and collected. "…breathe." Ellie calmly added."

"Got it!" he said taking a deep breathe. A brief second later he responds back to her. "What now?"

"Get dressed!" she quickly said placing her phone to her ear calling the hospital.

"Gotcha!" replied the experienced heart surgeon who finally spots his pants. As he grabs them trying to put them on without falling to the floor he hears his wife voice causing him to turns his attention to her.

"Devon!"

"Yeah babe." he responded losing his balance to where he falls to the floor in front of her.

"Try not to freak out." she said shaking her head.

XXX


	7. A Precious Gift

_Chuck vs. The Moment Of Truth_

_Well, here's the final chapter folks. The final story for Shaw will be Chuck vs. The Death of Daniel Shaw. Anyways, happy reading. Once again, feedback is welcome. Later peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**A Precious Gift**

XXX

**Electrical Substation Building - Underground Ring Base  
>Burbank, CAS<br>eptember 16th, 2010 3:05 a.m.**

Chuck, Casey, and Sarah arrive at the bottom of the underground Ring base. As they step off the elevator all three individuals see a long grayish corridor. They continue straight and after a few seconds they briefly turn to each other in order ready their weapons.

Team Chuck minus Travis move forward making sure to hug the right side of the wall with the brown haired man taking the lead, Sarah behind him, and following behind her is Casey who quickly glances back to check if anyone is behind them.

The 3 of them walk down through the hallway and once they reach the opening Chuck peers around the right corner seeing two men. Chuck shoots both of them with his tranquilizer gun as Sarah and Casey stays right behind him watching his back. Just before they turn the corner, 3 men turn the corner.

Sarah kicks instinctively kicks the guy closest to her in the kneecap causing drop to the ground absolutely unconscious. As he does, she rears back hitting him with the butt end of her HK MP5 semiautomatic weapon. Casey, on the other hand, grabs the third man flips him on to his back and gives a hard right elbow to the face and head butt for good measure.

Chuck quickly flashes as he takes out one guy with a punch to the stomach and a knee to the head. The man loses his footing and she roundhouses him into the face. The man Chuck was fighting falls to the ground in pain, his hand latches onto a flashbang hooked to Chuck's vest. In that instance, the flashbang rolls along the ground with the pin pulled out as the man loses consciousness. Chuck, Sarah, Casey and the last Ring agent look at the flashbang and back at each other.

A priceless expression of annoyance and expectance is given towards the 4 individuals prepare themselves for what is about to happen. A few seconds later, The flashbang goes off and all three of them go blind for a few seconds. Sarah and Casey try to retreat back until they are able to gain their sight and hearing back.

The remaining Ring agent swats the air just in case someone tries to get close, because he cannot see or hear. Fortunately for Chuck , he regains his sight and hearing first due to the Intersect. He back kicks the agent in the abdomen and then roundhouses the agent in the back of the head and the agent falls unconsciously.

Chuck turns around and helps Sarah as she regains her vision and hearing. "Sarah! Casey! You guys alright?" Chuck almost yells as she looks at the two of them rubbing his rubbing her eyes in the process.

"Peachy Bartowski." grunted Casey slowly getting the focus back in his eyes.

"I'm fine." responded Sarah assuring her husband that's she's not badly injured. "Let go." she said.

Chuck flashes a smile as he grabs her hand and they continue through the complex with Casey following closely behind them. They locate the room Shaw is in and see him laid across the ground unconscious. All 3 rush over to check on him fearing the worst, leading Casey to kneel down next to him checking his pulse.

"Is he?" inquired Sarah.

"Nope." grunted Casey. "He's still kickin."

"I'll call Travis and tell him we got Shaw." responds Chuck looking around the dark room as she takes out her cell phone. He scrolls through his phone highlighting his number and calls him. After placing the phone to his ear, he inevitably static causing him to narrow his eyes. "I'm not getting any reception?"

"Call him once we get outside babe." replied Sarah leading him to nod in response. "Let's get out of here." she said looking around the ominous dark room all three of them are in.

"Let's go. This place is giving me the creeps." said Chuck also looking around the dark ominous room as well.

"You two go ahead…" replied Casey picking up Shaw. "…I'll be right behind you." he added throwing Shaw's unconscious body over his left shoulder.

The extraction and retrieval of their esteemed team leader would be pulled off with minor injuries due to the flash bang grenade. As they made their way out of the room, they would have no problem escaping because much of the obstacles they previously encountered were dealt.

Once they reached outside, Casey placed Shaw in the back seat of his Crown Vic. As he does so, Chuck takes out his cell phone one again in order to try a second attempt at calling Travis but this time he's able to get through.

_"What's up dude!"_

"We got Shaw Trav." replied Chuck.

_"Awesome news."_ he replied._ "See you guys when ya get back."_ added Travis.

"You got it."

After hanging up, Chuck turns to face Casey standing in the driver's side with Sarah standing on the other side ready to sit shotgun next to her partner. In that instance, he knows he got the short end of the stick in sitting next to an unconscious Shaw. After a brief moment of standing there, he rushes over to where his wife is opening the passenger door behind her

"What we do about the Ring Base?" he said looking at Sarah.

"I already texted Beckman." Sarah said. "I gave her the coordinates of Shaw's location concerning the Ring Base." she added.

"And?"

"And…" the blonde responded. "…she's sent a B2 Bomber with a bunker buster. It could arrive at any moment."

"Quit yapping you two!" screamed Casey. "Get in the car so we can get out of here!" he added leading the couple to immediately comply with their burly teammates.

They speed off and just in time too because as the Crown Vic races out of the blast radius of the air strike a huge explosion occurs leading Chuck to look out the back window. A flaming ball rises out illuminate the night sky in fiery ember of utter and absolute destruction to electrical building/ring base. In that split second, Chuck can't help but have déjà vu all over again as they drive off.

XXX

**Westside Medical Center  
>Echo Park, CA<br>September 15th, 2010 3:15 a.m.**

A frantic Devon wheels Ellie into the emergency room and as he does they were immediately met by one of the hospital staff. As much as the expectant father is freaking out at the moment, she is the total opposite exuding an ere of calm professionalism that goes with being in the medical profession.

"Dr. Bartowski, good to see you…" the admitting nurse said. The use of her maiden name at the hospital was used in order to avoid confusion on the paging system. "…we got your call. They're getting everything prepped and ready for you."

"Awesome to have reservations." Devon replied trying to remain as calm as he can possibly be.

"Good luck! We can't wait to see your new baby!" the admitting nurse hollered as an orderly wheeled Ellie to the maternity wing.

Before she disappears through the doors Ellie looks back in order to tell him one last thing. "Babe!"

"Yeah El!" he hollered back with his right hand rubbing his forehead.

"I need you to call Chuck!" she hollers finally disappearing through the doors. "He promised me he was going to be here."

"I will!" he hollered back. In that instance, a look of panic appears on his face as he is given a job to do and doesn't want to mess it up. He takes out his cell phone from his front right pocket pants and then turns walking down the hallway trying to contact his brother-in-law.

As he is doing that, the nursing staff is wheeling Ellie the rest of the way to the birthing room. "Hi, Dr. Bartowski," the labor nurse said. "How are we feeling?"

"Like I'm about to give birth," Ellie replied with a tinge of annoyance. How else was she supposed to feel right now she thinks to herself. "The contractions are about 5 minute apart now."

"Not a problem. Everybody's ready for you." the nurse said.

An orderly held the door open for Ellie as she entered the birthing room set up for her. The nurse carefully helped Ellie into the bed, and held Ellie's hand as she and a lab technician prepared monitors and birthing stirrups for Ellie. Ellie screamed as a big contraction hit her. She gripped tightly the side of her bed to the point where she felt is as she could rip parts of it right off.

In that moment, Devon cam bursting through the door dressed in scrubs. "I'm here babe!" he frantically said. He quickly makes his way standing by her side and holding her hand. "OK, uh, breathe Ellie. Breathe, that's what they're supposed to tell you right? Can we get you anything? Glass of water? Another pillow?" Ellie screamed from another contraction. "A couple of priests? One old, one young?"

"I am not having this baby until my brother is here!" she screamed in tears. "Where is he!"

"I called him but I got straight through to his voicemail." he quickly replied. Devon knows it the answer that his wife doesn't want to hear right now. In his mind, he hopes to God that he gets his message before it's not too late for him to see the birth of his nice coming to the world. "He'll be here I know it." added the father-to-be.

"Do you need anything?" he asked expressing a nervous smile.

"Ice water." she breathed out grimacing in pain.

"Gotcha babe." replied Devon. The frantic soon-to-be father is about to run out for ice water when one of the nurses in the room stops him.

"Don't worry Dr. Woodcomb." she said. "There's an ice bucket over there," the labor nurse replied as she finished setting up the equipment. After the nurse informed of that, he quickly filled a glass with ice chips and gave it to his wife.

"Here you go, El," Devon said. Ellie reached over between contractions to take a few ice chips from the glass.

"Devon keep talking to me, just keep talking." Ellie said grimacing in pain. "It helps keep me distracted from the pain."

The man considered himself considerably awesome at everything he does suddenly found himself not being awesome at that very moment. He truly picked the wrong time to develop have a brain fart as he holds his wife's hand.. "Ok…um…"

Ellie couldn't believe it. "You picked a fine time to not have anything to say!" she screamed. "Say something! "You do know I blame you for doing this to me!"

It is at that point, Devon attempts to calm his wife down as best he can. He needed to step up and needed to step up big time he thinks to himself. "Ellie, you have every right to blame me babe."

"You bet I do." she quickly spitted back breathing out through her nose.

"If you didn't then…then Clara wouldn't be born." he says nervously said.

"Keep talking to her Dr. Woodcomb…" said the nurse. "…you're doing awesome."

Upon saying that, Devon feels his awesomeness emerge and snapped out his momentary brain fart. "You're doing great, El," Devon says in a soothing voice. "You are totally ready for this. Just keep breathing like they told you. Pretty soon we'll both be holding the most awesome precious gift to the both of us and we are going to enjoy being parents to our precious little baby girl."

Ellie not only exhaled in relief but smiled as well between contractions as the doctor arrived. The nurse looked at a now calmer Devon who sounded and looked much different than he was moments ago. "It could be any time now Dr. Bartowski."

After looking at the nurse, her attention turns to Devon. "Where's Chuck?"

"He's coming babe." replied Devon. "Don't worry, he wouldn't miss this for the world." he added tightly holding his wife's right hand with both hands.

XXX

**Castle  
>Santa Monica, CA<br>September 16th, 2010 3:20 a.m.**

Team Chuck stands in front of the conference table where they look to Castle's main computer screen where General Beckman's image appears. It has been quite some time since they have talked with her after Shaw took the role of leadership. To all 4 of them, it feels good to get back to old times with Beckman even if she's temporarily assuming command.

After informing Beckman of what happened concerning Shaw's decision to find out the truth concerning who killed his wife. They also informed her of the plan he devised in order to track him and how it fell apart but it would be Chuck's quick thinking that would ultimately save his life.

"How's Shaw doing?"

"He's still unconscious, but the doctors say he is going to make a full recovery." Casey replied.

All 4 team members feel a sense relief knowing that he wasn't killed. True they didn't get along with him when he first assumed control of the team but they would gradually learn to work with him, especially after finding out that his wife was killed. Essentially, they had the same mindset in which none of them wanted to have a teammate injured in any way or worse killed in the line of duty.

"If it wasn't for Mr. Bartowski quick actions Shaw wouldn't be alive right now." she firmly stated.

"I wouldn't have though of it." state Travis.

In Travis' mind he truly wouldn't have thought to locate Shaw by tracking the GPS system on his phone. As much as he considers himself to be considerably tech savvy Chuck is even savvier in the tech department. To him, his friend and teammate is a wealth of knowledge when it comes to computers/computer related games since he is after all in the computer software/games industry.

Travis' thoughts concerning Chuck abruptly end when the man himself speaks up.

"It was nothing General." he replied with a smile glancing at his wife standing next to him who reciprocates a smile back.

"You did an excellent job Chuck." she said.

The brief moment between the two would abruptly end when Casey chimes in.

"What's the status of The Ring base General?" asked Casey.

For the grizzled veteran government agent, he knows there is a wealth of information they could extract even though the base was completely destroyed. However, it would take time to get down there knowing how deep it is. As much as he considers it a moral victory the war is still going on between them and in his mind they sorely need that much needed advantage to finally get rid of those cockroaches he thinks to himself.

"It's going to take some time to sort through the rubble Colonel." she replied back. "Once I have any information concerning what is found I'll relay it to the team." added the red headed General.

"Copy that." grunted the N.S.A. agent.

"Good job team." replied Beckman. "Let me say it has been a pleasure working with all 4 of you again." she added.

"Ours as well General." responded Sarah giving a slight nod to her as the screen goes off.

As Chuck stands there a brief moment staring at the dark screen, a hint small of a grin is expressed on his lip thinking about all the times that he's seen her on the screen. He has practically seen every emotion from anger to disbelief exuded on her face. Now that Shaw is team leader, it's not the same any more and truth be told

"It must have been crazy dude." said Travis reaching over to pat Chuck on his shoulder. "I wish could have come with you guys."

"Crazy was an understatement Trav." replied Chuck. "You did awesome on your end too."

"Yeah…" chimed in Sarah. "…if you weren't in Castle we would be shit our of luck."

"Walker's right." grunted Casey. "You did good Riley."

When it comes to compliments coming from Casey, Travis takes them as they come. Although, he was the verbal punching bag when he first joined the team he considers the working relaionship he shares with the burly N.S.A. agent to be solid to the point where he feels that they have become close friends.

"Thanks big guy." replied Trav reaching over to place his hand on his left shoulder.

"Hand." he grunted.

"Hand off." he quickly grumbled taking his hand off before Casey breaks it.

In that moment, Chuck could only shake his head expressing a bit of a chuckle. Afterwards, he takes out his phone to routinely check if anyone called but in his mind would call him at 3 o'clock in the morning he thinks to himself. As he checks the small screen on his iPhone, he suddenly sees that he has a voicemail message and several unread text message as well causing him to express a concerned look on his face.

Instead of reading the text messages he decides to listen to the voicemail message. Sarah notices this causing her to check what's up. "Hey…" she said. "Is everything ok?"

"I don't know yet." he said placing his phone to his right ear. As he listen to the message his eyes suddenly go wide leading him to immediately look at his wife. "Ellie's at the hospital."

The words Ellie and hospital cause Sarah, Travis, and Casey eye's go wide leading his wife to speak up.

"Is she…"

Sarah doesn't get to finish her sentence when Chuck cuts her off. "We go to go, now!" he stated rushing off up Castle's stairs with Sarah, Travis, and Casey following close behind him.

XXX

**Westside Medical Center  
>Echo Park, CA<br>September 16th, 2010 3:35 a.m.**

Chuck bursts through the doors like a madmen and headed straight to front desk with Sarah, Travis, and Casey following right behind him. Since, the hospital staff knew who he is they immediately directed him the maternity ward. After a few minutes, he stands in front of the door where his brother-in-law and sister are behind. Before he enters into the room, he turns around to look at his 3 teammates.

"Thanks for coming guys."

"No problem dude." Travis says giving him a nod.

"Tell El we're here.

"I will."

"Get in there Bartowski." grunted Casey.

"Right." replied Chuck expressing a smile on his face. He turns around pushing the door open and briefly stands there. "Sorry I'm late." he said walking in leaving Casey, Travis, and Sarah standing out in the hallway.

**4 hours later…**

It seemed everybody was in the waiting room as Casey paced around while Morgan, Travis, and Rusty stood up because they couldn't sit down probably because they've been drinking coffee. Jayne Alex, Shannon, Sarah, and Isabel on the other hand could as they ended up talking to each other for most of the 4 hours. The groups attention would suddenly be focused on an opening door where Chuck emerges with a huge smile on his face.

"Well?" Sarah says standing up looking at her husband.

"Clara is 7 pounds, fourteen ounces, born at 6:45 AM, and she's awesome!"

A celebration occurs amongst the group in the waiting room as people shook hands and hugged each, except for Casey of course. He just shook hands and grunted which is all you would expect from him. As they do, Chuck joins in the celebration hugging everybody except for Casey because he knows he's not a hugger. The first person he hugs is his wife as she kisses the now proud uncle of one Clara Woodcomb.

"Thank you guys for coming." he happily said.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world buddy!" Morgan said.

"Who wants to see Clara first?"

Upon saying that, a slew of hands are raised in the air leading Chuck to make a tough decision. In that instance, since Sarah is Ellie's sister-in-law she gets first privileges.

"Since it's family first, I choose Sarah." he said. The sound of disappointment is heard but they understood the choice. "Come on babe." Chuck stated extending his right hand for his wife to take it.

After taking his wife by the hand and stepping through the doors, the happy couple are standing in Ellie and Devon's room. Ellie's eyes were red from all the crying she did when her daughter came into the world. And as much as she wanted to hang on to her little angel, she knew they would be taking her to the nursery in a little while to keep an eye on her while she got some much-needed rest. Devon, Chuck, and Sarah were gathered around the two. After Chuck held her for a while, it was Sarah's turn and it scared the living crap out of her. However, with the help of Chuck she managed ok in holding the baby.

For her, it would be her first introduction to experiencing what it's like to hold a baby if she and Chuck decided to have one. As she peers down at the beautiful and not to mention most precious face she has ever seen she smiles. Afterwards, pictures would be taken and then that lead to the Devon and Ellie speaking to the couple.

"She's awesome you guys."

"Indeed bro." replied Devon to his brother-in-law.

"Since her name is Clara what will her middle name be?" Sarah asked with curiosity.

Ellie and Devon looked at each other. "We decided we want her middle name to be DeAnna.

Sarah was stunned. She didn't know what to say. She had been given so much by this family…stability, friendship, love…she almost felt like what she had done, no matter how substantial, was still not enough. And they wanted to name their child after her? She remained silent as tears formed in her eyes.

"Is that ok with you, Sarah?" Ellie asked. Sarah didn't realize she had been silent for so long. Slowly, a few words managed to come to the surface.

"I would so honored Ellie." responded a truly touched Sarah who is enveloped in her husband's embrace. The two celebrate with a kiss.

XXX

**C.I.A. Medical Facility  
>Undisclosed Location<br>September 16th, 2010 7:15 a.m.**

Shaw awakes from his unconscious state from the medical bay in Castle. He slips his wedding ring on and answers his ringing phone.

"Yeah?" he says narrowing his eyes.

"Hello Daniel…" the voice said. "…let's talk."

XXX

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: THIS IS ENDS THE 2ND OF A 3 STORY ARC RELATING TO SHAW. THE LAST STORY WILL BE CHUCK VS. THE DEATH OF DANIEL SHAW.<em>**


End file.
